Legend of the Moonstone
by iamme666
Summary: A new character learns that she plays an improtant part in a prophecy. Okay, I'm Also accepting OC's. And if you are a member on deviantart or youtube, you may make a picture or flash on it. Just ask me about whichever you want to do and I'll get to you.
1. A change

Hello every one. Now I know what you're thinking: "What the hell happened to Legend Of zelda?" Well, I assure you I didn't forget about it, I just don't like staying on one topic for so long.

so, about my story. It's about my OC named Taylor. (I don't wanna say what animal she is. It's a suprise) XD

oh. And also, It's in my oc's point of veiw, I thought I would give first person format a try so, I went for it.

**!i!i!ENJOY!i!i!**

* * *

><p>Legend of the Moonstone<p>

Chapter 1

A Change

It started on a very strange day. I had just woken up from a deep sleep thanks to my mother. "Taylor," She started. "Yes?" I asked in a tired tone. "I need you to go to the store to get some milk, butter, and flour." As I put on some decent clothes, I grabbed my glasses and headed out.

I was a 14 year old overlander who lived on the planet Mobius in a town called Metropolis. Well, overlander is what THEY called me. The animals i mean. I was just a 14 year old girl who wanted to leave this horrible city. I hate this place, all these buildings and cars, I just want to live somewhere else. Where I can be myself. You see, My parents and all the others thought I was strange. They distrusted the animal mobians and blamed them for the conditions we live in. I, on the other hand, was facinated in the anthromorpic animals. Ecspecialy a blue hedgehog. Sonic I think his name is. I want to be like him and the other Freedom Fighters. I love how they help those in need and stop that over whieght scientist, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Or as the Freedom Fighters call him, Eggman. I think about them so much, I myself wished that I could be like the rest of them.

I had reached the store in which i was to retrieve the groceries. before I could enter though, a strange voice called to me from an alley by the store. "Hello little lady." A man hidden in a dark coat said to me. "Ummm, Hiya." I called back, trying to seem friendly. All I could see was a Figure about a little shorter than I, he had a long over coat and what wasn't hidden by the hood, was hidden in the darkness of the alley. "Are you from the matrix?" I asked the man. He chuckled at my joke and continued talking. "I can tell you're unhappy." The man stated. He then dropped a peice of paper on the ground near my feet. "There is an underground exit near the walls that surround this place. This map that I made will tell you where it is. I will be waiting outside for you. For I too grow tired of living in this filth you call a city." He then dissapeared into the shadow.

After getting the supplies that I needed at the store, I went home. I went to my room. I reached into my right pocket and pulled out the paper the stranger gave me. It had a fairly good drawn picture of the city walls and a red X that indicated where this "underground entrance" was. It also had a side note: "Meet me at midnight." it said.

I thought about this. I'm fast, so I could easily get away from the gaurds and I have great algility, making me a good jumper and climber. "But what about my parents?" I asked myself.

After eating dinner, I pretended to go to sleep until I was sure they themslves had gone to bed and fell asleep. I then packed supplies into a backpack i had lying around. I packed 5 bottles of water, 3 apples, a loaf of bread,a flash light, some extra clothes, and just in case, a bowie knife. "You can never be to careful" I said to myself. I then got out a piece of note book paper and a pencil, I then started writing a note:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I can't stand living here anymore, I need to go somewhere where I can be free._

_If I stay I will never be happy. Please understand. I love you guys and I will always think of you._

_Goodbye, Taylor_

A tear ran down my cheek as I taped the note onto the fridge. I was sad yes, but as the note implied, I can't stay any longer. I have a chance to be happy. And I'm not going to miss it. I checked all of my suplies making sure I had all I needed. Then I quietly opened the door, closed it and started for the location on the map.

I was wearing a black coat and some black pants, so that it would be hard for people to see me in the dark shadows of night. I crept through the city, making sure I don't make alot of noise. It was around 11:30 so I decided to waste a little time. I went into a convenience store to look around. I saw a tennis ball and a yo-yo. I bought them in case I get board in the future. I had also brought with me an MP3 player. Who would be dumb enough to leave without some tunes? Anyways, I stuck the earphones into my ears and hummed to the song playing which I believe was _Paint it Black_ by The Rolling Stones.

That's another thing I didn't mention before. I can't leave anywhere without sticking some earphones in and hearing some music. I prefer punk rock myself, but I'm known to have exceptions. I bring my MP3 everywhere, I can't count how many times I've gotten in trouble in school for having the earphones in during lessons.

It was then 11:45. I decided to head over to my destination. Being quick, but quiet, I headed over to a gated fence. A gated fence that seperated me from the underground passage. I then noticed a couple of gaurds and some dogs standing right where I was supposed to be. I thought for a minute and then came up with an idea. I reached into my bag and pulled out the tennis ball I had gotten at the store. With all the strength I could possibly use with my arm, I threw the ball at the wall a couple yards away from where I was standing. As soon as the ball hit that wall, the gaurds and dogs were gone. "All those years of practicing baseball paid off." I thought to myself as I climbed the gate. I jumped off on the other side with ease. I then quickly made my way to where the gaurds stood. Right where the X was on the map. All that was there was a man hole. I had to be quick, for the gaurds and thier dogs could be heard coming back. I was easily able to lift the man hole cover. I steped in and at the same time closed it as I lowered myself to the ground via ladder.

As I was climbing down the ladder, one of the bars gave out under my right foot, causing me to panic and lose my grip. It didn't take more than a few seconds for me to hit the ground. I landed flat on my back, but before I could pick myself up, I heard a familiar voice. " Are you alright?" He had the same voice as the stranger I met in front of the store. He helped me up and I replied to his question. " Yeah, thanks." I reached into my backpack which landed next to me, and pulled out my flash light. The stranger was in front of me. "Try to keep up. I have a place where we can stay." I followed him down the tunnel. We then reached another ladder, I was the first one to climb it and he followed behind. It was then we emereged from a well. And near it was a small cottage like house.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter one for now more will be coming soon<p>

**_Disclaimers_**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. The characters and comics belong to SEGA And Ian Flynn.**

**Paint it Black is a song that belongs to The Rolling Stones not me.**


	2. Captured!

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 2

Captured

As we walked up to the cabin. I observed the stranger's figure and thought about his voice. He had to be about 16 or 17 years old. "Could you at least show me who you are and tell me your name? It'd make me a bit more comfortable." I asked him. "I'll show you who I am, but I don't want to tell you my name." He stopped waking and removed his hood. I was suprised to see a green hedgehog standing in front of me. "Wait, I thought that animals weren't supposed to be in the city. How'd you get in?" I asked in a concerned tone. "I wasn't really living there, I umm... Have a friend who's kind of sick and I need help taking care of him." He said and he slipped on a pair of red sunglasses, despite that it was still quite dark. The hesitation in his response worried me. I figured that I was just getting paranoid.

We made our way into the cabin. It was nice and warm so I decided to take my jacket off, reveiling an Oingo Boingo T-shirt with the _Dead Man's Party _logo on it. "So, where's this sick friend of yours?" I asked the green hedgehog. "His room is in the basement. He should be laying down in his bed. If he's still awake, could you ask him if he needs anything to eat?" He was quite polite despite his apearance. Mabye a little too polite. I walked down a set of stairs leading into the basement. The lights weren't on, so I tried looking for a switch. All of a sudden, I was slammed into a wall. The lights turned on to reveal a lynx pinning me against the wall. "I've got her sir."

"Good lightning." Said a srtange voice from the other side of the room. I looked around to find that I was not in a basement, but an underground laboratory. Though that wasn't the worst part. The worst part, was that there was a table with straps on it. To make matters worse, there was some ray gun looking thing above it. Now, I'm no fourtune teller, but I'm sure whatever was going on involved me becoming a lab rat.

I quickly gathered all my strength and kicked that lynx in a very uncomfortable place. I ran towards the stairs, only to be blocked by a dog. I would've been able to knock him down... If he wasn't so huge! He had so much build to him, I doubt a car could knock him down! "Sorry girl, but the boss has special plans for you." Said the dog as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I tried kicking and hitting him. Though the only response I got out of him was a chuckle. "Good job Slewth Dog. Now put her on the table and make sure the straps are tight enough. We don't want to lose our new guest." That voice called out again.

As I was being strapped onto the table, I looked on the far side of the room to see an albino echidna. As soon as he noticed me looking at him, he started talking. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the amazing Dr. Fitnuvis. A brilliant scientist seeking to improve the worlds problems." "How is strapping me to a table under a laser going to improve the world?" I asked the menacing scientist. "Oh dearie, your the test subject. My plan is to get rid of all overlanders and humans, so that us Mobians can live in peace. And this Death-Ray is the key. Now if only Scourge's little girlfriend would come and give me the power scource I could get..." He was cut off by a feamale voice coming down the stairs into the lab, along with that green hedgehog who I presumed to be Scourge since he was holding her hand.

"I got the stupid rock. Why did I need to steal this from that stupid wizard anyways?" She asked as she handed it to Dr. Fitnuvis. "It's not just a rock! It is The Moonstone. A very powerful stone that will only work on this night!" He said as he carefuly handled the rock. "Why only tonight?" Asked Scourge. "Look at it." Commanded Dr. Fitnuvis as he held the stone up for everyone to see.

It was a pretty stone. It was all black, but had a certain light eminating from it. A sort of blood reddish color. It also had a shine to it, indicating that the rock must've been smooth to. "I'll have to admit," started Slewth Dog, folding his arms while he spoke. "It's pretty unusual for a rock. But Why do we have to wait 'til tonight to use it?" The doctor pointed at the sky. "Tonight, there will be a moon that comes out only once a century. This is called The Blood Moon. For it has a blood red color to it. This is when the Moonstone has all It's power, a power even stronger than all seven chaos emeralds AND the Master Emerald combined!"

"And you're using it to power this cannon?" I asked, accidently thinking out loud."Why, you're quite smart for a human aren't you?" He asked walking toward me. He grinned a menacing grin at me. "It's almost a shame that I have to obliterate you from the surface of the planet."

Dr. Fitnuvis saw that the morning was arriving. "I'm going to sleep. I don't want to be tired when we conduct the experiment." He pressed a couple of buttons and the cannon was moved into the wall by some mechinisim that was holding it. "Scourge, you are in charge of our prisoner. Feed her or somthing. I don't want to hear any complaining when I conduct the experiment." He ordered the green hedgehog as he hung his coat on a rack by the door. "But boss. What if she tries to pull a fast one on me?" Scourge asked. "Since you're so scared of a little girl, I guess you can use this." Dr. F thew to him what looked like a choker necklace. Except, it had a little flashing green light on it, and it was made out of metal.

"What are you gonna do with that? Improve my looks with a fashinable necklace?" I asked with a sarcastic tone in my voice. "No, you stupid girl. And stop talking to me like some kind of idiot. Or else I'll move your experation date." Dr. Fitnuvis then came over and locked the necklace on to my neck. As he did this, I gathered all the saliva that I could fit in my mouth, and popped a loogie right on his ugly mug.

He sneered and whiped off the spit that covered his cheek. "Damn, I'm gonna enjoy this part!" He then pulled out of his pocket, a remote like device, that seemed to only have one button on it. He grinned and pressed the button. All of a sudden, I felt a certain pressure on my neck. It got tighter and tighter, I thought my head was going to explode! Dr. F then released the button. The chocker then lossened.

"Here you go Scourge, Have your fun, but try not to kill her." The white echidna instructed to Scourge as he handed him the device. He then left the room. Leaving me and Scourge alone. All Scouge did was sit there looking at me.

* * *

><p>Well, it looks like chapter 2 is done. Hope you enjoyed meeting some ACTUAL sonic characters.<p>

**Sonic the hedgehog comics and characters are owned by SEGA and Ian Flynn**

_**Dead Man's Party **_**Belongs To Danny Elfman and Oingo Boingo**


	3. A change of Heart

Hey every one, chapter 2 is officially done (Along with any corrections/ updates on the other chapters.

* * *

><p>Legend of the Moonstone<p>

chapter 3

A Change of Heart

I was left alone with the green hedgehog. The green hedgehog who betray me! I trusted him, he told me that my life could change for the better if I followed him. And here I am, Strapped to a table waiting for a mad scientist to vaporize me with a death gun. And now I truly understand why his name is Scourge

Just in the middle of my loathing, my stomach was going crazy! It made a noise so loud, that it was heard across the room by Scourge. "You hungry?" He asked. "No! It's nothing." I said, I didn't want anymore "help" from him. "Besides, you'll probibly poison it or somthing." I accused harshly towords the green hedgehog.

"Look, I know that I lied to you and everything. But the least you can do in your position, is eat somthing." "Fine." I said looking away from him. He got up from his seat and was gone for a minute. I felt a little bad, I could've just said no to the offer in the first place. But then again, I would've done just about anything to leave that city.

Just then, Scourge came in with two bowls with somthing in them and a couple glasses of milk. "Hope you like beef stew." He said as he set each bowl on opposite sides of a table on one side of the room. "Now, I'm gonna release you from the lab table, but I wouldn't try anything with that collar on your neck." He said as he started loosening the straps from the table.

I knew what would happen if I tried somthing, plus I was pretty hungry. So, I simply walked to the table, sitting in one of the two seats that sat near it. He sat across from me, taking the other bowl and cup of milk. I glared at him. How dare he! Enjoying a meal across from someone who he gave up to a psyco!

Scourge noticed my staring at him. "Okay, I'm sorry. But It's business. I needed the money, plus..." He paused looking down at his bowl. "Well, what?" I asked him. "He was gonna hurt Fiona. He said that If I didn't help, she would be the test subject. And I had to say yes. She means everything to me." A tear ran down his face. "Why don't you guys just leave?" I asked. "She has a collar thingy on to. If I try to take her, the doc's gonna choke her to death."

"Where's the remote to that collar?" I asked him. "The doc keeps it in his bed room. But theres no way of getting to it without some serious theif skills." What's that behind you?" I asked, looking at a hoola-hoop llike device. Scourge observed it a little. "Hmm, I think the doc said it was some kind of cloaking device that could make you look like anybody. I've been wanting to use it, but the only person he trusts is a female echidna. Lien- Da I think her name is." He looked at me, "Why you ask?"

"Scourge, I'm willing to make a deal with you." Scourged raised an eye-brow at my statement. "Okay then, shoot." I began telling him with a smirk on my face. "If I can help free Fiona, will you help me escape?" I asked. Scourge leaned back on his chair. "You'd help me free my girlfriend?" "Jup, as long as you can help me out." I said holding my right hand out. He looked at me and shook my hand. "Okay, it's a deal. So, what should I do?" I thought, "Hmm, you go distract Lien- Da. I'll use this cloaking device and desguise myself as her, gaining acsess to Dr. Psyco's room. I'll get the remote so you can free your girlfriend. And then you help me make my own escape. Is that clear?"

Scourge held his thumb up. Asurring me that it was clear as crystal. Funny, for a minute there. He seemed so much like that Sonic fellow. Scourge went to the higher floor to distract LD. While that was going on I grabbed the device. I placed it on the floor to examine it. Then, a computerized voice came out of it, making me jump in suprise. "Please state the name of the life- form you wish to impersonate." It said. "L-Lien-Da." I said. "Analysis comfirmed, please step into the circle." I did as I was told. Then, a light surounded me. In a matter of seconds, it turned back off.

In a nearby mirror, I looked to see that I looked like a red echidna. Taking my glasses off, I headed towords the stairs. When I approched the living room. I looked out the window to see that Scourge and the REAL Lien- Da were having a conversation. I felt somthing strange in my pocket. I reached in it to find a device with a single button. "What's this?" I asked myself. Then that same computerized voice from the cloaking device came out of it, "This it the desguise deactivater. Press the button and you shall revert back to your orrigional form." It said. "cool." I said, putting it back in my pocket.

I searched the house until I found one door with a sign on it.

**_KEEP OUT!  
><em>****Dr. Fitnuvis' sleeping quarters**

That's the thing about evil villans. They make everything too obvious. Mabye that's why they're able to get away with so much. I reached the door handle and opened the door. "Can't anyone learn to knock?" The echidna yelled. "Oh, it's you Lien-Da. Funny, I wasn't expecting you here, escpecialy this late." He said. He had a towel wraped around his waist. And he was kind of wet, Indicating that he just got done cleaning himself.

"I just came here to get somthing." I said trying not to seem too suspicus. "Actually, my dear. I've been wanting to talk to you." He said. I gulpped and looked at him. "Close the door, this is somthing I only want to tell you." I closed the door. My heart started pounding. It wasn't just because there was a good chance I was going to get caught. But because I had a gtu feeling of what was about to happen.

"Go ahead and sit on the bed." Dr. Fitnuvis instructed me. I sat on the bed, but I scanned the room for a remote. "What I wanted to talk to you about, was about the day I rule all of Mobius!" He started. "What about it?" I asked, then I saw a remote, alot like the one to my collar, which was hidden by a turtle- neck that came with this desguise. I reached and grabbed it off a night- stand near the bed. I hid it behind my back as he turned around to continue the conversation.

"Well, being king of all Mobians is hard work. Especialy if you're ruling alone." He said. "Your point?" I asked him. "Well, Lien- Da. I think me and you have known eachother for a long time. And I have observed the way you can be so cruel, and menacing." He said walking towords me with a grin. "Uh- huh." I starded to lean back away from him. "And I say you're worthy of being my queen. We shall rule all of Mobius together! Reaking vengence on those who contaminate this planet with vile shit! And our children shall carry on our reaking! And thier children! AND THIER CHILDREN'S CHILDREN! AND.." He was short on breath. "Whoa, when are y... we gonna have kids?" I asked. "We must have children to carry on the lagacy of thier all- powerful parents! But hey, why wait until marrige?" He started toword me with a grin.

"Uhhh... Look you're very nice and all. But I can't, I have a umm... doctors appointment... right now. And he said 'no sex for a week' so yeah. Heh." I started to crawl away, until I hit my head on the back board of the bed. "But I can't wait Lien- Da. I have craved you for years ever since we met. I MUST HAVE YOU!" "But I..." I was cut off. He had his lips on mine. He shifted, trying to make me give in. Only, in the process, he pressed the button in my pocket. deactivating my desguise. Though, he didn't notice since he was too busy still thinking I was still Lien- Da.

Just then, in what seemed to be perfect timing, someone burst into the room. " Master, this incompetent hedgehog keeps bothering... What are you doing with the prisoner?" She said. She had Scourge by the sleeve of his leather jacket. "Whoa." Was all he could say. Dr. F Looked around his shoulder to see the REAL Lien- Da. And then looked at me. "OH NO! I HAVE SOILED MY LIPS WITH THE AWFUL TASTE OF HUMAN!" He screamed and ran to the bathroom. "LIEN- DA! DISPOSE OF HER!" She was about to do somthing to me. but was stopped by Scourge. "I'm not normaly like this, but anyone who helps me out is deserving of my assistance." He grabbed her by her turtle neck and slung her into the bathroom knocking down Dr. F.

"C'mon, before they get up!" Scourge grabbed my hand and we ran to the front door. The other animals from the lab scene were gathered around. But I knew they meant no harm. Everybody ran outside. We ran and ran until we couldn't run no more.

"Man, I knew that you would go to great lengths for that remote, but not THAT great!" Scourge said to me, referring to the bedroom moment. "Okay, I know you only promised to get me out if I helped you. But I'd appreciate it if you never mention that again!" "Fine." Scourge said. I handed him the remote. He seached it for another button and found one on the bottom that was small. So small in fact, none of us ever noticed it. He preesd it and as soon as a beep was heard from her collar, Fiona was free! She squeeled with glee, and attacked Scourge with many hugs and kisses. But she didn't forget who the REAL heroine was. She turned to me and gave me a wonderfuly suffocating hug. "How ever should I thank you?" Fiona asked with a tear of happyness dripping down her cheek. "Ahem." I motioned at my collar. "Oh, right." Scourge said. He found the other remote in his pocket and pressed the same button. The collar fell off, and the fresh smell of freedom was in the air. I started to walk away.

* * *

><p>Well the end. FOR CHAPTER 3 XD. MORE COMING SOON! And I would like to see some reviews please. I neeeeeed some constructive critisizim.<p>

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Any characters that are in the comic belong to Ian Flynn and SEGA**


	4. One of Us

That last chapter was kinda weird. This one however is a little weirder.

YOU GUYS! When Am I going to get some god damned comments? I've been wondering if my story's any good. Why? BECAUSE NO ONE WANT"S TO COMPLIMENT OR CRITISIZE MY WRITING!

ENJOY AND COMMENT!

* * *

><p>Legend of the Moonstone<p>

Chapter 4

One of Us

I started to walk away. scared of what might happen while I'm wondering alone. Until I felt a gental tap on my shoulder. "Hey, where are you going all alone?" Scourge asked. "I'm not sure, I guess I'll just wonder 'til I find somwhere to stay." I said. I felt kind of suckish saying that. "Well, look no further! You can stay with us."

"Why?" I asked. Scourge smiled. "Anyone who helps anybody in the Supression Squad, is more than welcome to join!" "S-Supression Squad?" I was confused. Scourge smiled again. "Jup. It's the name of our group. And you're a part of it." He motioned to the rest of the group and they all approched. He then motioned to Slewth Dog and he handed Scourge my black jacket. "Hmmm, you still don't look as cool as me. Ah, I got it!"

Scourge reached into his pocket and pulled somthing out. It was that strange stone that that mad scientist was going to use to power that death ray. "It was on that echidna lady's neck. I still had a hold of it even though I threw her across the room. You deserve this necklace way more than I do." As he put the necklace around my neck. He gave a speech. "To the new honarary member of the Supression Sqaud. This chick is hard core, and she has proved herself worthy of being my new friend." He put it around my neck and the rest of them started to cheer.

But, we all noticed somthing. The necklace the Scourge gave me, It started to glow even brighter than before. "Damn, that necklace must like you or somthing. But it does look pretty good on you." Scourge commented. He took a carton of cigarettes out of one of the pockets in his jacket. "Anyone want a smoke?" He asked. I grabbed one and put it in my mouth. They all just stared at me. "Well, this cigarette isn't gonna light itself." I said in a mocking tone. Scourge took a lighter and lit my smoke.

It didn't take more than a few puffs for my to get it to start lighting up. "I never took you for a smoker." Scourge commented as he put the box and lighter in his pocket. "Well, I took it up when I was 12. Why I started is still a big question mark to me." I said. I took another puff and exhailed.

Even before I started smoking, I quite liked the smell of cigarettes. Other's said it stinks but, I always found it soothing. I never started smoking because I found it "cool" or "tight". It just calmed me is all.

I checked my watch during another puff. It was about 7:30 in the morning. "Man, tonight was kinda long. I think I'm gonna catch some Z's under this tree." Scourge said. He put out his cigarette, and wraped his arms around Fiona. "How's about you babe?" "Yeah I could use some sleep." Every one seemed to be tired. Even me who had just finished my cigarette.

I lay my head in the grass under the tree. It was quite comfortable. Soothing thoughts came into my head. The thoughts about finally being accepted into somthing. I didn't feel right though, but I'm easily paranoid as usual. As I started thinking again about my new friends, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them It was all darkness around me. I felt surface under my feet, so I started walking. It felt like I was walking for hours until I came up to... A desk and a chair. "Hello? who's stuff is this? Hello?" I sat in the chair to see what would happen. And oddly enough I felt another presence.

"Hello." I heard a voice say out of no where. It was a deep voice. Kind of like the guy from the matrix. Y'know, the one that was in that room with all the tv's. It was like that. "I see that you have found me." It said again.

The owner of the voice appeared before me. He was a tall fox. I'm sure he was a fox because he had big ears and a very bushy tail. He had redish eyes that seemed to glow when you looked at them. He had orange fur as foxes do, but with the exception of having jet black hair on his head. the same as my hair, but shorter. He had a strange outfit on. An oldish blood red gothic suit that went with his eyes and a long black over-coat. Alot like a person from the mid 1800's would wear.

"who are you? And what dou you mean 'I found you'?" I asked. "Oh dear me! How rude of me. I am Sir Leopold Caravan de Lioncoure the III." He bowed to show respect to me as a man in the 1800's would do to a lady. "Nice to meet you. I'm Taylor Elizabeth sweet the I. But you can just call me Taylor. Mind if I just call you Leo?" He nodded . "Yes. You my call me Leo, I like it."

"Are you a vampire that stalks dreams or somthing? You look... Odd." I asked, commenting on his eyes and outfit. "No. But I do have some dark powers. But I can't get to that till the transformation.." "Huh?" " Please, don't interupt it's quite rude. That pretty necklace that your new friend gave you. It's me." He looked at my confused face and chuckled. "Hmm, you'll understand soon enough. In fact look at the time, You should be leaving." All I could let out was "Wait!" Until I was swept into a vortex. Which awoke me from my sleep.

I woke up to see Scourge. "Man, are you okay? You fucking talking in your sleep." I looked at my wrist watch to see the time. 5:30 P.M. "Well you look okay, I'm going to go get some stuff." I nodded and as he left I just stared off into space, wondering to myself: What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p>That was weird, But don't worry this is not the last we see of Leo. In fact...<p>

Me (as my OC): HEY LEO!

Leo: What?

Me: Will you pweeeeaaase do the disclaimers?

Leo:Well...

Me: (With super cute eyes) Pweeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase? :3

Leo: Okay. **Sonic the Hedgehog comics belong to Ian Flynn and SEGA. **

Me: Yay! Please comment! I'd like to hear what's good, or bad about my story!


	5. The True Beginning

Chapter 5

The True Begining

I was able to wake up after Scourge left and so did the others. "Hey Slewth," I bagan to say. "Yeah?" He asked. "Where did Scourge go?" Slewth streched his arms as he spoke. "I think he was sayin' somthing about gathering some party supplies."

I put my glasses on. Fiona came up to me and helped me off the ground. "Man, Scourge has been gone for a while. I hope he's allright." I dusted off the back of my pants as I stood. "I'm sure he's fine, I think that's him right now." I pointed at a green blur dashing across the feild of grass.

In his hands, Scourge held two boxes of beer and another carton or two of cigarettes. "My friends, our victory over Dr. Crazy, is served. In a liquid-y form." Scourge handed everyone a can. "Oh, but wait. I forgot to mention the Real reason we escaped that crazed echidna. Let's all raise our drinks in a toast. And Taylor, you stand in the middle of the group."

My cheeks were just about as red as the sky... Wait what? "Hey boss look, It's that red moon Dr. Fitnuvis was talking about." Lightning Linx pointed at the sky. When I looked into the moon, I felt somthing. A pain. A pain that traveled from my chest to the rest of my body. It was a searing pain that made me fall to my knees, gripping my chest.

I looked at my hands to see if mabye I was bleeding. However, I was not bleeding. My hands they were covered in somthing else, somthing ... Soft? It was fur! A reddish orangeish colored fur. I felt somthing brush past my back. I looked behind me, hoping that it was someine in the group who was just fucking around with me. But this was much worse, IT WAS A TAIL! A long and bushy tail that was connected to my spinal chord. My hands went to grip my hair, But I felt another unusual growth. Two big, triangle like, fluffy ears. I screamed out, hoping someone would help me.

Nothing happened. I raised my head to see if my new friends got freaked out and ran off. Luckly, they were still there. Unluckly, they weren't moving. But not because they were in shock, it was like they were frozen! All had a shocked look on thier face. Slewth had let go of his drink, but it was stuck in mid air. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"So, you're finally in your true form." I heard a familliar voice say. I looked behind me to see a familliar face. "Leo?" I called out to him. "Looks like we finally are able to talk."

I looked at the fox- man. "What's going on? why do I look like this? And who are you Leo?" He simply smiled at me and my confusion. "All shall be explained in a story I'm going to tell you child."

"There once was a Man who was very knowlegeable in dark magic. In fact, he was the royal scorcerer of Mobitropolis. His name was Leopold de Lionchoure II." "Your father?" I interupted. He began talking, ignoring my question. "He also had a beautiful wife who's name was Elizabeth de Lionchoure. What a fair beauty she was, she looked alot like you y'know." I blushed. "Anyway. There was another scorcerer, Drake van Phantome. He was incredibly jealous of Leo II, his power, his respect, and especialy his wife Elizabeth. Oneday, Drake tried to increase his power using a dangerous spell. Although it worked, It worked for a price. He lost his right eye, But he gained more power, and even immortality. now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to seek vengence on Leo II. The next day, Leo II was greeted with wonderful news, Elizabeth was soon expected to bear him a child. Being very extatic about his wife bearing a child, he gave his wife a huge goodbye kiss, and went to his work. He shared the news with everyone he knew at work. It was truly a good day, until that is, when he returned home. He found his wife, dead. He was so consumed with grief that he became ill. Being so grieved and angered about the death of his wife and unborn child, Leo II's strong emotions were so powerful that a demon was born from the emotions themselves. Though, this demon was just an entity. He offered Leo II for him to posses his unborn son. But Leo would not put his son through that. Bieng close to death, Leopold had to think quick of how to get back at Drake for what he did. The clever wizard thought of somthing and waited till' he was at his last moments. on his death bed, he called upon the demon for whom he considered a friend to hear his dying words. Leo, pulled out a necklace that had a dark stone on it. A black moonstone that he gave his wife on the day of thier marrige. his dying words were this 'Oh demon that has been summoned by my hatred for Drake's doings. For my revenge, you must reside in this stone and wait. Wait for a century for Drake to feel at ease, and then seek out the true being worthy of this task. One that is true of heart and has a brave soul. The one worhty of my power will be revealed by a red moon that only shows itself once a century. This my last request, please, you must avenge my family.' Leo II died right there. The demon feeling pity on the poor man. did as he was told and waited over a hundred years for the right person to fufill his prophecy. Can you guess who that demon was child?"

I simply looked up at him. "When I became the entity of the stone, I noticed the old man had put everything he knew about dark magic in it. After learning his secrets, I took on his name as if I were his son. I did as I was told and here I am talking to you." I folded my arms. "That doesn't explain the new look." I said, gesturing at my 'new' body. Leo III looked at me. "It's a wild guess but, by the way you look, and the way your energy feels. I'd say you were a reencarnation of Elizabeth. That's probibly on eof the qualities that my master was talking about." I looked at my body, It was a bit smaller than my old body. Now my clothes were even baggier than they were before. "This next part is gonna be fun." Leo said with sarcasim in his voice. "What?" I looked at him with concern. "I have to transfer the knowlege to you."

"Great, When do lessons begin?" I asked. "Ha ha, you're pretty funny. No, I'm not going to sit here and teach you. That'll take much too long. Me and the stone must enter your body." He said with chuckles. "WHAT?" I was pissed. "Well, it really isn't a spell. More of another transformation." "Great, I get to look even better." I said using sarcasim. "Here goes..." He crouched in an 'Imma 'bout to run into you' Kind of stance. I Flenched prepared for impact. He litteraly ran INTO me. I was knocked down. Everything was getting hard to see, not only because My glasses were knocked off, but I felt woozy. I fainted and all went black. I was out cold.


	6. Knothole

Chapter 6

Knothole

I had a dream, I was running in a meadow. But not happily, I was running away from somthing. Behind me was a wall of flame! It got closer and closer, and then stopped. A figure appeared. He was standing inside the flames, so all I could see was his figure. "As this meadow has turned into a burned wasteland, so will the rest of The world." Was all he said. The flames started moving again. I steped back and lost my footing. I kept falling, did I fall off a cliff? I let out a cry as I fell. "!" I felt an impact and awoke from my nightmare.

I fell off of somthing and onto the ground. Though, this wasint the soft grass I landed on when I blacked out the night before. It felt like wood panneling. I looked to see what I fell off of. It was not just a couch, but a very, very PINK couch. I looked around to see that I was in a living room full of pink!.

I smelled somthing. Somthing yummy! "Food?" I thought. I walked into a kitchen, just as pink as the living room. A female hedgehog who was the same color as the rest of the house was setting a table which had two plates on opposite sides of it. "Come sit down. I made some waffles and bacon. you must be hungry?" I sat on the chair next to me."Where am I?" I asked her. "Your in Knothole, this is my house." She said pooring some orange juice in a cup next to my plate. "What's your name?" She asked me, sitting down in the chair across from me. "I'm Taylor. How about you?" She smiled. "That's a nice name. I'm Amy, Amy Rose." I Smiled and thought of another question. "How did I get here?" I asked. Amy siped some of her oj and began explaining. " Me and some of my friends were hanging out in the feild, when we came across you. You were out cold so I brought you here Taylor. Where do you live?" She asked. "Well," I began. "I don't really have any where to go." I started thinking to myself in my head. _Did scourge and the others really leave me? Those assholes!_

"OMG's! You're homeless? That's terrible!" Amy said looking worried, like an overreactive mother who just found out that her kid fell or somthing. "Well, I wouldn't call it that, but yeah. Baisicly." I said. Amy started thinking. When a grin appeared on her face, I could see an imaginary light bulb light up above her head. "Why not be my house mate?" She suggested. "Well, I don't want to be a bother." I insisted. "It's okay! I have an empty room that I don't even know what to use it for. And I can go register you at my school and you can go search for a part time job for furniture. It'll be fullproof." She insisted I stay. "Well, I do need a place to stay. And I could use the money. I guess I could stay." I said. Amy squealed with joy. She then went somewhere and came back with a small purse. Amy then pulled out a wad of cash. "What's this for?" I asked. "Well, While you're out looking for a job, you should do a little shopping for clothes. Certainly you aren't wearing the same clothes forever!" She said handing me the Mobiums.(What mobians use for money).

After we finished eating we exited the house. "Okay, I hear that the cafe is looking for work. Do you cook?" Amy asked me. "Well, yeah, but I'm not too good at it." I answered sheepishly. Amy Reassured me. "It's okay. Azure will hire you. I just know it!." "Who?" I asked Amy. "Azure Wolfson. He ownes the cafe. It's right in the middle of this town. It's called Wolfson's Cafe. You can't miss it. While you get that done, I'll register you at school and get you a uniform." Amy walked away after giving me a map of town and I was on my way.

It took me no more than a half hour to get to the cafe. I went inside to see a couple of customers enjoying coffee, tea, and fresh baked sweets. I went up to the front counter. There was nobody there so I rang the service bell. "Can't you people understand I;m on my break... " A red and black armidillo paused in his sentence. He observed, or well, checked me out. A grin came on his face. "I mean... Hey beautiful. I'm Mighty the Armidillo, and I'll be your handsome sever today. Can I get you somthing?Coffee? Tea? My number?" I was blushed red in anger. Mighty sat there, staring at me. Untill he was hit on the noggin by another guy. He was a wolf who had a good build to him. "Why are you harrasing this poor young woman? Get in the kitchen Mighty, and help Jay. I'll be cashier until you get your shit together." The armidillo started to walk away as he did a 'call me' gesture to his ear, which resulted in another bonk on the noggin.

"Sorry about that ma'am. I'm Azure Wolfson. The owner of the Wolfson's Cafe. What can I get you?" The polite wolf asked of me. "Well, I'm a little new to town and I'm looking for a job. Amy said you were hiring?" I told Azure. Azure folded his arms. "Amy's a good friend. She's a regular here. How nice of her to send me a new recruit! What's your name miss?" I smiled at him. "I'm Taylor, I;m moving in with Amy." Azure handed me a black collard shirt and a white aprin. "This Is your uniform. Come here tomorow at 8:30 sharp, and we'll discuss shift hours." I nodded and waved goodbye.

I exited the cafe and started heading back to the house. I heard some strange noises coming from an ally right next to the cafe, it sounded like water. I went to check it out. I saw a hyena drowning a puppy kid in a trashcan filled with water. "Electrocute me will ya? Well, let's see if this bath will short you out. Heheheehhehe. No no, wait. Looks like the end for you. Shocking isn't it? Heheheheheheheeh!"

"Hey!" I called out. The Hyena looked at me and the boy continued struggling. "Stop what you're doing... Those puns were terrible. And drowning little boys isn't very nice either! Who do you think you are?" The Hyena glared at me. "I am Hyena Helsing! A demon hunter. And this shrimp is wanted for being a demon!" I took a good look at the boy. He didn't look like a demon at all! "Are you blind? This is obviusly a little boy!" "Heh, good one. This is no little puppy. He's a hellhound! But, come by later sweet- cheeks. I like to celebrate a good slaying of a demon when there's a hottie around." When He said this, I became Furious! My eyes had changed color, blood red I hear it was. And My teeth grew into pointy fangs. I could feel power rush through my body.

I then used this power to pick up the trashcan, which felt lighter than a feather, and dunked it on Hyena. It must have been heavy, for it knoked him on the ground and he dropped the boy. As he was on the ground I said domthing to him. "Never, ever, degrade me as a mere piece of eye candy! You perverts and your sick minds! Away with you!" I kicked him so far, Hyena flew across the ally like a football. He landed into some trash cans. "This isn't the last you'll see of me you demon seeds! Mark my words I'll.." He was cut short my a water mellon hitting his new trash can helmet. This time it was the dog boy who threw it. Such a great arm for a 11 to 12 year old boy.

I felt my new gained power weaken. My teeth and eyes reveted back to how they were before. The increasing weakness made me fall to my knees. Luckly, that strange boy caught me, so I didn't fall to the ground. And the boy smiled at me and said. "Hey, thnk you miss. My name is Spike."

* * *

><p><strong>Azure Wolfson- courtisy of Leon29 the wolf.<strong>

**Spike- courtisy of swiftshadow123.**


	7. Spike

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 7

Spike

Spike was an odd looking kid. But like all kids, he was quite adorable. He had red eyes, and brown fur. He was definetly a Shiba Inu. Mabye he was a demon? But he seemed to nice. He looked quite hurt. That hyena probably beat him up before trying to drown him. I tugged on his shirt. He looked up at me. "Hey, my friend gave my money for shopping. Want to come to the mall with me?" I asked. "Y-you want to be friends?" "Sure I said holding out my right hand.

What I felt was not a hand shake, but a set of teeth in my hand! "Sorry! I can't help it!" He pleaded. I held my hand up to my face and saw that he didn't brake the skin. He started to have a sad look on his face, until I broke the silence. "That is, THE CUTEST THING EVER!" I said. I gave him a big hug. "You are now my new little brother!" I said. "Okay..." He said with a half smile on his face.

We went to the mall, and had the greatest time of our lives. We got snacks, clothes, and even got to see some people preform there. Spike was so nice, that he bit a guy who wolf whistled at me. We truly enjoyed our company.

After leaving the mall, we decided to go hang out at the park. I bought ice cream for us. Spike seemed to enjoy having a friend around. He was cool for a kid, I wish that hyena didn't do him wrong like that. Even if he was a demon, he meant no harm. I wondered if mabye he was an evil demon who was just trying to gain my trust and eat me at the right momment or somthing, but he seemed too shy. "I like having you as a friend." Spike said, wagging his tail. "Me to." I said. My tail started wagging to. I've never felt this sensation before, having a tail is fun.

I just stared at my tail. I wagged, and moved in all sorts of directions. I even stroked it, my fur was really soft. Mabye, being a fox wasn't bad. It was like being a person, but fluffier!

"Umm..." Spike said with a confused look on his face. "What is it?" I stopped and said to him. "You're wierd." He said. "Oh yeah?" I crouched and then tackled him. I started tickling him and a moment later, another set of teeth went in my arm. This time the teeth came through. I stated bleeding, but not like crazy, just a few puncture wounds. "Ouch, Spike. Be a little careful next time. Spike?" I looked to see him he had a weird look on his face. "Your blood tastes wierd." He said. "Taylor, are you a demon to?"

"Well," I got cut off. Somthing appeared before me. "Leo?" I asked it. "That's my name don't wear it out." He simply said. He was eyeing Spike. "And who might you be lad?" Spike shyly looked up at the tall fox man. "I'm Spike. Are you a demon?" "What a nice name. And I am not a demon." I looked confused. "But you told me..." He put a finger over my mouth. "I am not a demon ANYMORE. I did as I was told." I did not understand and Leo could see that. "My duty was to give you the power that was passed to me by my master. All my dark powers have been transfered to you. You are now half demon." Spike looked at me as I put this puzzle together. "So, you're telling me, that I have your powers and that you don't have any yourself?" Leo put an arm on my shoulder. "My dear, what you have is not MY power, but the power that belonged to my master Leo II. I was just a messanger. I still ponder as to why I still exsist. So far I think it's because my business is yet to be done." "What do you mean?" Leo started to wonder on my question.

Spike looked at me. "I knew it..." He said under his breath. "Huh?" was my response. "I knew that you had somthing about you! I felt it in your energy, it's a demon thing." Leo patted his head. "Smart boy. Wait, I know why I'm still here!" I looked up. "Why?" Leo folded his arms. "You remember what happened in the alley, right?" "Well, yeah. I felt soo mad and powerful! And then poof. It went away." Leo smiled. "That was one of your abilities." My eyes sparkled. "Ya mean I got's deomon powers now?" Leo patted my head. "Indeed. But that was only a taste of a power much greater! You could be more powerful, but... Then again, if you don't know how to control it, you could get in trouble." Leo had a thinking face on. "You mean I have to find someone to teach me how to use my power?" Leo nodded. "But who would know enough about this to teach you?" Me and Leo thought. "I'll help." Spike said. "I can come see you after work and I can help you learn control it." Leo thought. "Hmmm, that's not a bad idea boy. Oh look at the time... gotta go!" Leo III dissapeared. Me and Spike looked at eachother.

Me and Spike walked away from the park. "So, where do you live?" Spike stopped. "I don't know." I put a hand on his shoulders. "You don't have a home?" "Well, I don't know. I have a bag with some school uniforms and food. I think I ran away." Spike pulled out a bag, which I thought was a shopping bag at first, and showed it to me. "You mean you don't remember?" Spike looked down. "Not a single thing. I'm suprised I even knew my name." I stated thinking; _I can't just leave him on the street. I know! _

_"_Hey, why not come live with me and my house mate?" I asked Spike. His eyes lit up. "Y-you mean I can live with you?" "Of course!" I said, hugging Spike tightly. "I just need to ask Amy if it's alright.

We arrived at the pink house. We smelled food, Amy was probably making dinner. We waked in and Amy came to me. "Taylor! How'd the job interview go yesterday?" I smiled. "Azure said to come right after school!" Amy grinned at my possitive news. "That's great! and I see you got some shopping done! And... Who's this?" Amy said looking at Spike. He smiled and waved. I patted his head. "this is Spike. He's really a nice boy, but he has no where to stay. Mabye we can turn the basement into another room?" I suggested. "Well, I can't leave a kid on the street. but what about school?" "I already go, I have my uniform and everything." "Hmmmmm, I guess he can stay as long as he's no trouble." Amy said.

We sat and ate dinner. It was some speghetti and meatballs. We all talked and Amy was introduced to Spike. We all got along, It was the start of a good friendship. "Hey, Taylor. Would you mind doing somthing for me?" I cleaned my plate and put it in the dish drainer. "Sure, what did you want me to do?" "She handed me a basket of goodies. It had all sorts of sweets. "I need you to dliver this to a friend of mine. His name is Don. He lives down the street. I wanted to thank him because he hleped me with some garden work today. Will you please bring this to him as a thank you present?" "Okay." I said. "Can I come with?" Asked Spike. I smiled "Sure."

We exited the house and started walking towords the house that Amy told us to. When we arrived at the door, we heard somthing. We heard glass breaking and some struggling. "We gotta help!" Spike said. I nodded and I burst open the door. And who did I see there? That blasted pervert Hyena Helsing! "My dear! Looks like love has lead you to me." He said. He dropped Don, who was knocked out. "The only thing that lead me here was an errand! Now leave or else!" I warned him. He sat there and started grinning. "I came prepared this time!" He pulled out a whip from his overcoat. He lashed it at me. It wrapped around my waist and I was pulled close to him. "You are quite delicate, forgive me if I break you." He said wrapping his arms around me. "Let her go!" Spike yelled as he pounced him, trying to bite him, but Hyena knocked him away before anything could be done. " you're beautiful for a demon. Let's see how demon you are without clothes!" He pulled a pocket knife from his coat and verticly cut my shirt in half reavealing the top half of my body. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" I screamed. Hyena Helsing smiled. "You're even more tempting without those awful clothes! And those screams of plea! It makes this more fun! But I have not checked EVERYTHING... Let's see what you're hiding on the other half." He took the knife and went for the next set of clothes.

"Nooooooooo! Please don't!" I yelped in fear! I wonder why I wasn't going all demon again. "Stop! You have been warned and shall now suffer the ultimate punishment!" Spike yelled. His voice got deeper, and he got bigger! He then sprouted two extra heads! He was in the form of a true hellhond. He threw a huge paw at Hyena, and sent him flying through a window. I was dropped onto the hard floor. I wrapped my arms around my chest, and I lay there shivering. The giant Hellhound started stumbling and fell to the ground. He shrunk and reverted back to the lovable boy I met today in the alley.

I felt a blanket cover me and I looked up to see a bright red wolf holding out a hand to help me up. "That was quite a preformance there. I would've helped but, He stuned me with silver! Anyway, I'm Don." He helped me up. I picked up the now totally destroyed basket of sweets. "Amy wanted you to have this." He read the thank you card. "So this is why you got here. Do you want me to help get your friend home?" I nodded and he scooped Spike up. "I'm Taylor By the way." I said He smiled and we headed out the door. I expected to see a hyena on the ground... But there was no sighn of him. Damn, he got away.

We arrived at our house Amy panicked and so, Don explained things to her. Spike lay on the couch. I was holding an ice pack to his head. It didn't do much. He was coming to, but was sickly weak. "T-Taylor, G-get me some batteries." Spike said illy. I did as I was told and handed him some batteries. He held them and I could see waves of electricty dance around his hands. He looked alot better than he did a minute ago. "Wow! You can conrtol electricity?" I was astonished. "Yeah. I can also charge devices and even shock people when I bite them."

"Are you hurt?" Spike asked me. "I'm fine, just a little shooken up." I had put on a new T-shirt. "I'm just glad you're safe Spike." I kissed him on his forehead and he gave a me a smile. I was about to leave him to sleep when I felt a tug on my T-shirt. "Taylor," Spike began. "Yes?" He looked up at me with those red eyes. "Remember how you said earlier that I was your new little brother?" "Yeah." "Did you mean that?" I put a hand on his head and started ruffling his hair. "Yeah." "So, does that make me and you family?" I stopped and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess it does." He smiled at me. "I promise to always to always protect you then. Because that's what families do." He said with a smile. "And I'll protect you to. Now we should get to bed." I layed some pillow and blankets on the floor next to the couch so that I could sleep. I gave a kiss goodnight to Spike on his forehead. Spike smiled at this. "I love you. And I always will, Big Sis." As I lay down, I smiled and said; "I love you to Spike. Goodnight." Then, I fell asleep with a smile. I stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Spike- courtesy of swiftshadow123<strong>

**Don- courtesy of Anything170**


	8. A new Rival

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 8

A New Rival

I had a dream about somthing wonderful! I was slurping a super long spegehtti noodle. I was getting closer and closer to the end. I was just at the last slurp when I felt somthing hit my head and wake me up.

"OWWWWWWWW! I yelled when I woke up." I looked up to see Amy with a pillow. "Finally you wake up! I almost thought that you were dead!" She said. I stretched. "But It's 4:00 in the morning... What is so important?" Amy whacked me with the pillow again. "It's monday you dork! We have school!" I put on my glasses. "Fine."

"Here is your school uniform." Amy said as she handed me some clothes. I observed them. Nothing was extraordinary about them. It was a white collard shirt, a black skirt, and a neck tie. "Go clean yourself and get dressed, Spike and I will start breakfast." I nodded and went into the bathroom. I started the shower and removed my pajamas. I stepped into the shower and thouroghly cleaned myself. It felt good to get clean. After I was done with that, I got out and changed into my uniform. I did my hair, it was easy to work with because it was pretty short, it was about shoulder length and was kind of like Rukia's hair form _Bleach_. I cleaned my glasses and put them on as well. I made sure everything was proper and I went out to eat. Amy made bacon and eggs for me, Spike, and heself. Spike was dressed in the same uniform."What grade are you in?" I asked Spike. "I'm in the seventh grade." He said. "Our school is a K-12 School, so you'll see alot of kids there." Amy said.

We finished breakfast and Amy handed me a school bag. "This has everything you need, including your classes and locker information. We have to get you to the office though, I didn't tell them what elective to put you in." I nodded and we went on our way to school. As we approached the school, I saw that it was pretty big. It read in big letters; **Acorn High School K-12. Home of the Flying Squirrels! **

I went into the front office. I saw a pig lady who was at the front office. "Hello young, lady what can I do you for?" She smiled politley. "I'm a new studnet in the tenth grade, and I need to pick my elective." I said. The pig lady opened up a file cabinet and pulled out a sheet of paper and put it on the desk. "Sign your name and elective choice and then you'll be all set sweetie." I put my signature on the paper and then chose orchestra. "Good choice! What instrament do you play?" She asked me. "I play Violin." I answered. "That's wonderful! Well, you're all set, just let me print out your new class list and you'll be on you're way."

I had orchestra right at first period. I walked into the classroom to find alot of different kids. A feamale skunk approached me. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Bennet. I'll be your ochestra teacher." She shook my hand. "Do you have an instrament." I shook my head. "No, I play violin though." Mrs. Bennet smiled. "It's okay. You could borrow mine until you can afford an new one." She handed me a violin. "Everybody has a stand partner.. Well actually there is one student."

"Shadow, come here please." Mrs. Bennet called out. A black and red hedgehog approached me. "This is Taylor. She's going to be your partner." Mrs. Bennet said. The black hedgehog observed me. "I told you, I do not require a partner. And even if i did want one, what makes you say that she's worthy?" He said. This made me angry. "Shadow! That is no way to treat a student." She was about to say somthing else, but I cut her off. "I can play just as good as you!" I yelled. "Oh, really? Would you care to back that statement up with a contest?" He asked. "Yes I would!" I was ready for anything!

"How exciting! Tails, get up here. I looked on the other side of the room to see a two tailed cello player neatly set his instrument on the ground. "Yes Mrs. Bennet?" He said timidly. "I want you to referee! And the rest of this classroom will be the judge!"

Me and Shadow were in the front of the room on the stage. Facing eye to eye, ready to prove who was the ultimate. Mrs. Bennet had ordered the school news team to do a live segment on our competition. Suprisingly, Amy was the reporter. "Laydies and gentlemen of Acorn High. I am live on the scene, as the newest student and straight A student Shadow the Hedgehog are about to compete in a battle of music. The referee is now climbing the stage to introduce the challange." She said in her microphone.

"Ok, this is going to be a clean battle. No sabotaging the other player's instrument, no taunting, and no interupting the other person's preformance. Anywho do so, will be disqualified. Each player gets one song. The one that is most popular with the audience wins! ARE YOU READY?" Tails called out. Me and Shadow nodded. Tails began again. "Shadow will go first."

Shadow took center stage and started playing a familiar tune. "The Flight of the Bee" I think it was called. He did alot of interesting tricks and dance across the stage. When he finished, the crowed cheered on. "Beat that." Shadow said.

It was my turn. I thought of my song, and got it! I started stomping my foot. "I'm Taylor. And this is _The Devil Went Down to Georgia. By Charlie Daniels." _I said. I started to play. I Also sang.

_The Devil Went Down to Georgia, By Charlie Daniels_

_(Fiddle intro)_

_The devil went down to Georgia looking for a soul to steal._

_He was in a bind, he was way behind and was willing to make a deal._

_Then he came cross this young man sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot._

_The devil jumped out of the hickory smoke and said "Boy, let me tell you what."_

_"Guess you didn't know this, but I'm a fiddle to."_

_"And if you care to take a dare. I'll make a bet with you."_

_"You play pretty good fiddle boy but give the devil his due."_

_"I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, cause I think I'm better than you._

_The boy said "My name's Johnny and though it might be a sin."_

_"I'll take that bet, you're gonna regret, Cause I'm the best that's ever been."_

_(Chorus 1)_

_Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard, _

_cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards._

_And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold._

_But if you lose the devil get's your soul!_

_(Small fiddle solo)10 measures_

_The devil opened up his case and said "Let me start the show."_

_And Fire flew from his finger tips as rosined up his bow._

_And he pulled that bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss,_

_then a band of demons joined in and it sounded somthing like this._

_(Devil's Wicked solo)28 measures_

_When the devil finished Johnny said "Well, you're pretty good ol' son"_

_"But sit down in that chair right thare and let me show you how it's done._

_(Johnny's solo with lyrics)_

_Fire on the mountain run boys run. _

_Devil's in the house of the rising sun._

_Chicken in the breadpan peckin out dough._

_Granny does your dog bite? No, child no._

_(Fiddle for 9 measures)_

_The devil bowed his head because he knew he'd been beat._

_And he layed that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet._

_Johnny said "Devil, just come on back if you ever want to try again."_

_"Cause I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's evr been."_

_(Ending: Johnny's solo)_

_Johnny played Fire on the mountain run boys run._

_Devil's in the house of the rising sun._

_Chicken in the breadpan peckin out dough._

_Granny does your dog bite? No, child no._

_(Ending: 20 Measures)_

I had played that song without missing a beat. I finished playing and the room was silent. Then applause scattered across the room. And then the whole room was creering so loud, that I couldn't hear how loud my heart was pounding. I won.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Tails shouted as he raised my arm up. Shadow had an annoyed look on his face. He knew that not only was I his partner, but his new rival.

I had every class with that black hedgehog. Every class was a contest. He knew he had to beat me at somthing. But he failed everytime. I wondered if he truly hated me, or if mabye, he liked having a rival?


	9. Wolfson's Cafe

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 9

Wolfson's Cafe

It was a long day of school. But it was kind of fun competing with that Shadow guy. I couldn't help but to giggle when he pouted at my sucess. Everyone else however was facinated my me. I was the hottest topic on the school news. The only person that didn't seem amused was that black hedgehog.

I was walking to my locker, when I was suddenly knocked down. "I'm so sorry!" Whoever knocked me down helped me up. I looked to see a blue hedgehog. "Hey, I've heard of you. You're that girl who beat Shadow at that contest!" He said. "Ummm, yeah I am. Have I seen you somewhere before?" I asked. The blue hedghog smiled. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest, coolest, bluest, freedom fighter in all of Mobius." "Freedom Fighter?" I said, "I don't have time to explain. I'm late for a date with Sally. She's gonna KILL me! Gotta run!" Was all he said befer he disappeared into a blue blur. "That was wierd." I said going for my locker. I grabbed all my books and headed home. I had to hurry though, I had to change and head to work!

I went home and put on my black collard shirt, khaki skinny slacks, and apprin and headded down to Wolfson's Cafe. I ran out of breath, but I got there. "Need a wet towel?" Mighty said. He was mopping the floor, and got bonked on the head with a broom. "Get back to work Mighty! Before I Shove this broom where the sun don't shine!" Mighty muttered to himslef and continued work. "Hello new emplyee, I see we got the uniform in order." Azure smiled. He seemed quite polite, even though he looked very tough. "Okay, come in. I want you to meet you're co-workers. Everyone get out here and meet Taylor!" A couple people rushed out of the kitchen and into the cafe. "That goofball is Mighty, but from the looks of it, you are well aquainted." Mighty smiled. "And this kid over here is Jay, he usually makes the tea and coffee." Azure pointed at a little squirrel. "Hiya." He said. He then pointed at another wolf, but it was a smaller female. "This is Nikki. She's a very close friend of mine. She usually waits tables. There were two more I wanted you to meet, where are they?" Just then a chao flew by and started doing tricks in the air. "Nice entrance. This is Rocket. He's my pet chao. and that one over there whiping down tables, that's Strawberry, Nikki's pet."

I smiled and waved. "Hello, my name's Taylor. It's nice to meet you guys." They all smiled back. "It's good to see you guys being so polite to our new emplyee. But no funny business! Don't let me catch you guys harrasing her, do I make my self clear _Mighty_." Azure glared at the armadillo. "Crystal." he said, continuing the floor mopping. "Come on Taylor, I have a suprise for you." I followed Azure to the garage behind the cafe. There was a work shop with many tools and supplies to fix up vehicles.

Azure pulled an object from the back of the garage. It was a bike, coated in red paint. "This is for me?" I asked. "Yup, but it's not just for cruising. I need you to be the new delivery girl." He said. It was a nice bike it had a basket on the front so it was meant for carrying. "But other than that, it's your's. I built it just for you." I was so greatful I gave him a hug. "Thanks. I love it!" Azure smiled, "Well, I do my best. Oh, wait, I just remembered; We have a delivery for you." I walked with Azure to the kitchen. "Have you got that order yet Jay?" Asked Azure. Jay handed him a plastic container. "Here ya go sir." He said, he then continued mixing herms for tea and making coffee.

"I need you to send this tea to this address." Azure instructed as he handed me a peice of paper. I got on the bike and headed for the address. It only took a little less that a half-hour but I made it to the house. I went up to the door and rang the bell. A green echidna answered the door. "Hello, I'm Taylor did you order some tea?" The echidna opened the door wider. "Thank's I've been waiting for my herbal tea. how much?" He reached in his wallet. "Ten Mobiums please." He dropped the money in my hand and I put it in a small bag I wore around my waist. He gave me five extra for a tip.

As I headed back to the cafe, I stopped to count the mobiums to make sure they were all there. When suddenly, I was pushed off my bike! All the mobiums fell on the ground. "Gimme all the cash you got. Or this isn't going to be as easy. I was caught off gaurd, so I didn't know what to do. "That's it I warned you!' He picked me up by my collar. he had on a black ski mask, so identifying him was impossible. "Oh, you're a girl? Hmm, mabye there's somthing else you can give me." He had a creepy grin on his face.

He leaned towords me, but was pulled back by someone behind. I looked to see it was Shadow. "Hasn't your mom ever told you to play nice with girls? I think I should teach you a thing or two." I watched Shadow whail on him for a little while. When the robber had enough, Shadow threw him into a trashcan and slammed to lid on his head. "You can come out when you learn some manners!" Shadow yelled at him. He then proceded to help me up. He handed my the money that I dropped. "Why did you just..." I was cut short by Shadow. "It's dangerous here. I think from now on, you should be more careful. . . . After all, I don't want you going anywhere until I finally beat you at somthing." He grinned and walked away. I just sat there, speachless. part of my was thankful. And the other part of me was an emotion that I didn't know or understand. The only thing I could do was turn around and head back to the cafe.


	10. Haloween

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 10

Halloween

Even after that day, Shadow reamained the same. Except, now instead of pouting when I beat him at somthing... He smiled. We still tried to beat eachother at playing the violin, which drove Mrs. Bennet crazy. And raced on cardio days in Physical Education. Everyclass was like a competition between the two of us. But every day they got more fun!

One day during luch period, I was sitting with Spike and enjoying lunch. Then a red haired chipmunk came and sat across from me. "Hello." She politely said. I looked at her. "Hello, can I help you?" She pulled out a notepad. "Yes, I am Sally Alicia Acorn. The class president. I have heard much about you and I would like to interview you." "For what?" I asked.

"We are doing a survey on individuality. And since you are so popular here, I want to see your perspective." I never really like serveys, but individuality is a serious topic. "I guess I can answer a few questions." I said. "Great!" Sally said.

"Okay; Why is individuality an important thing in life and how is it improtant to you?" Asked Sally. "Well, individuality is important because is affects things, the friends you make, the choices that you make for yourself. And I personaly think that if I stopped doing the things that define ME as ME. Then I would cease to exist at all." Sally put away her pen. "Thank you, I think out of every servey answer, your's was the best." She walked away. Spike smiled at me "I like your answer to."

It was late in fall. Hallows eve was drawing near. Me, Amy, and Spike were out looking for costumes. We had been invited to a party in the Palace of Acorn in Mobitropolis. It was being hosted by the Princess Sally herself and everybody in knothole was invited.

We entered one of those all year- round halloween stores. "This one looks cute." Amy said, pulling out a pink bunny costume. "Amy, you're not supposed to be CUTE, on Halloween you have to be SCARY!" I said with a facepalm. It was a tight fitting outfit made for young adult women. It was also the same shade of pink as Amy, so it would be like Amy really was a rabbit. "Whatever, just get what you want." I said after Amy complianed about how I didn't approve of her costume.

Spike tugged on my shirt and I turned around to look at him. "Can I get this one?" Spike asked holding up a costume. It was a make up kit for making a werwolf. "You want to be a werwolf?" I asked Spike. He nodded. "Okay, hold on to it." Spike had a delighted look on his face.

I went to look around for my costume. And boy did I find it! It was a ballroom costume. The dress was long enough so that it touched the ground but I could add a little more poof. It was black satin, and some layer of red matierial was draped over the bottom of the dress. I knew that I had to have it.

Amy paid for her bunny costume, and I paid for Spike and myself. As we walked home, we spotted Sally, who was having trouble carrying loads of bags. "Hey Sally, do you need any help with that?" Amy asked. Sally looked to see us. "Well, if you want. But wait a minute, because Sonic and some others are coming in with another load." We saw a couple people bringing in mere bags. I identifyed Sonic and Tails. But the other three were drawing a blank.

There were two females and a male. One was a brownish female rabbit who had robotic legs and one robotic arm. "Hello." I said to her. "Hello sugar, I'm Bunny, Bunny D'coolette. And this is my hubbie, Antione." She said in a southern accent hugging a light tanish Hyena with blonde hair. "Hello, it is very nice to be meeting you." Antione said in a french accent. The other female was a fox like me, but she was pink and also looked part cat. "I'm bliss." She said holding her hand out. I shook her hand and obsrved her. She had a very curvy figure, the only thing that was small was her stomach. Trust me, the rest of her was pretty big. It made me feel flat.

I was the only one to notice Sonic nudge Tails with his shoulder. "What?" Tails asked. "I think now would be a good time to ask her Tails, after all the party's tonight." Sonic whispered to Tails. Tails nodded. "H-hey Bl- Bliss?" Tails was nervous. "Yeeeeess?" Bliss said adjusting her deep v neck shirt.

Tails started sweating. "W- will you g- go to the party as m- my d- date?" Tails was now bright red. "Oh my god! I thought you'd never ask! C'mere!" Bliss said. She then squeeezed Tails tightly, burying his face in her chest. When she let go, Tails was as red as a tomato. Everyone laughed and we all proceded to the palace.

It turns out, that those bags were filled with decorations for the party. "Do you guys want to stay and help?" Asked Sally to Spike, Amy, and I. "Sure." We all said. Decorating was fun! Me and Spike blew up some balloons of different colors consisting of different colors. Like black, orange, and purple. Sonic and Sally were placing some already carved pumpkins around the ballroom. Tails and Bliss where hanging some different types of lanturns and hanging cobwebs on the ceiling. And Bunny, Antione and Amy were setting the nack table. When we all finished the ballroom looked great! "Thank you for your help everyone! Now hurry home, you need to get dressed up."

Me, Spike, And Amy hurried home to get ready. Amy dressed in her rabbit suit, I did Spike's make up. He looked very much like a werewolf, he scared himself looking in the mirror. I got in my dress and did my makeup. "Oh, my Taylor! You look so beautiful!" Amy said to me before we left for the party.

When we arrived, Spike ent strait for the nack table. We saw that the ballroom was filled with people! Everybody in Knothole was there! I even saw Azure, who was dancing with Nikki. They looked quite happy. Bliss was dancing with Tails, Sally with Sonic, Bunny with Antione. Even Amy danced with Mighty to "Keep him off my back". But I was the only one who didn't have a partner.

I was going to just go sit the party out, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around me to see a black hedgehog behind me. "Want to dance?" Shadow asked me. "Sure." I siad. I was blushing at this point. Shadow looked quite handsome tonight, He had a burgendy red tuxedo on. Wait, Why was I thinking this? Why can't I look away from him? And more importantly; What was this feeling in my stomach?

As me and Shadow wallked towords the middle of the dance floor, everybody stopped dancing to watch us. Two people at school who constantly try to out wit eachother, are now dancing together. "Try to keep up." Shadow said. "Is that a challenge?" I asked with sparks in my eyes. "Not if you're too scared." Shadow said, motioning to the Dj to play a song for us to dance to.

A lively tune started to play. Me and Shadow started with a simple waltz, and it kept geeting more complicated. He twirled me around the dance hall. He would toss me in the air and elegantly catch me like it was nothing. When the song drew to the end, Shadow twirled me a couple of time times. And right at the end, I fell back into his arms. And so the dance ended with that one pose.

We stood in this position for a while. Shadow looked into my eyes, as I did his. We leaned a little closer to eachother. "That was great!" Sonic said, startling Shadow so much that he dropped me. "oops, sorry." Sonic said, he helped me up. Sonic left, so to avoid getting in trouble for startling us. "Well, Shadow that was quit rude of... Shadow?" I said. Shadow was gone, but there was a letter on the floor near my feet. The note read in neat cursive writing;

_Meet me in the garden behind the palace_

_- Shadow_

I let out a huge gulp. I didn't know what to think of the letter! It made me feel ways that I can't even describe. But that didn't matter. I couldn't just discard the letter and not go. I gathered all my courage, and headed towords the back of the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Spike- Courtesy of swiftshadow123<strong>

**Azure and Nikki- Courtesy of leon29 the wolf**

**Bliss- Courtesy of omega**


	11. Hidden Emotions

**Warning: This chapter get's a little steamy. For those of you who find it gross/diturbing, DON"T READ. For those of you who think it's hot... That's just wierd.**

* * *

><p>Legend of the Moonstone<p>

Chapter 11

Hidden Emotions

I was outside, heading towords the garden to see Shadow. "Why would he wan't to see me?" I asked myself. "do I have to give you 'The talk'?" Asked a familliar voice. "Leo?" I called out. I looked around to see nobody but myself. "I can transfer thoughts to you. Think of me as a concience." "Why would I need help from you?" I asked the voice in my head. "Well look at the predicament you got yourself into now." He said. "What do you mean?" I said blushing. "All I'm saying, is that if you guys get that far, make sure he has protection." Leo said. "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled out. I was redder than knuckles on a hot day.

"Ummm, who are you talking to?" Asked a voice behind me. It was Shadow. I had to think of somthing that didn't make me sound crazy. "There was a cricket on this bush right here, and he drove me nuts. So I yelled at it." I smiled nervously. "Okay, remind me to avoid that cricket in the future." Shadow said with a chuckle. I sighed in relief. "Come with me there's somthing I wanted to show you." Shadow reached for my hand and lead me to this place.

When we arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes. This was no garden, but a whole meadow of beautiful flowers! "Oh my dog! This place is amazing! How is it so pretty? It's the middle of fall!" I said. "Well, some believe that this place is enchanted. No matter what season it is, the flowers never die out. It's probably because the water that comes from the lake of rings might have an underground system through here." Shadow inquired. "What's the lake of rings?" I asked Shadow. "It's an enchanted lake where power rings are generated. It's quite pretty, want to go visit?" He asked. "Okay." I said. He grabbed my hand and began taking me to this lake.

It took us at least 10 minutes to get there. I looked at the lake, the sight dazzled me. It was a crystal clear lake that had a waterfall on the other side of it. Everything was surrounded by trees and other large plants. And it seemed to light up and sparkle as if there was a million fireflies surrounding the area. It was like somthing out of a fairy tale.

"Want to swim a little?" Shadow asked. "But I don't have a swimsuit." I said sheepishly. "You have a bra and some underwear don't you? It's the same thing." Shadow took of his clothes to reveal a pair of red boxer shorts. I gulped. _Well, he's got a point. What he sees now won't be different then what he sees at the community pool. _I started to take my dress off. I was sweaty from being nervous. I finally got it off and proceded to the lake.

When I approached it, I saw Shadow underneath, he wasn't moving. "Shadow?" I panicked as I looked down at him. Out of no where, Shadow jumped up and pulled me into the water. It was ice cold! I tried to get out, but somthing was holding me back. "Shadow! What is wrong with you!" I screamed as he pulled me close. "Just getting back at you for making a fool of me. Now to make a fool of you." Shadow said. He then threw me into another part of the lake. As I floated back to the top of the water, I became angry! "Shadow the Hedgehog! You're terrible!" After I said this, Shadow had a grinn on his face. "You want to see terrible? I'll show you how bad I can REALLY be." Shadow started to swim towords me.

"Eep." I squeeked. I then proceded to swim behind the waterfall. I swam as fast as I could. I reached the otherside of the waterfall and hid underwater. I tried to hold my breath, but I couldn't hold it for more than a half minute before I popped out of the water. "Boo." Shadow said appearing right before me. I tried to swim away, but Shadow grabbed both my wrists. "Shadow! What do you want?" I asked. His lips moved close to my ear "You." He whispered. He then gave me a small kiss on that ear and moved back so that he faced me. I was silent.

"Ever since I entered school, I've been more popular than any other guy at school. I constantly got love letters and the girls would always court me for a relationship. I always rejected them, because they were all the same. And then you came along. I've never met my match before, and when you came, you stumped me in everything possible. At first I though that the emotion that always fluttered in my stomach was hatred. Until that day I saved you. It was then I realized; That I care for you." Shadow stroked my ear, it felt so nice that I smiled. "How do you feel about me?" Shadow asked. "Well, when I first met you you were kind of a jerk. When you saved me however, I started having different thoughts." I paused, Shadow got me going agian, "Like.." I contunued. "Well You seemed more caring, and protective, and smart and, handsome." I stopped. That last one was an accident.

"I'm handsome huh? Well, you're not so bad looking yourelf, especialy your red cheeks." He lightly touched my cheek with his index finger. "Can I try somthing?" Shadow asked me. "What?" I asked back. "Can I kiss you?" Shadow asked. I gulped. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you want to." I responed. Shadow moved his hands to the back of my head and felt my hair between his fingers. "Eh, I would've either way." We both smiled as he drew closer to my lips.

When our lips met, I felt a sensation through my body. The one kiss turned into multiple kisses, and before you know it. We passionetly kissing and rubbing eachother's backs. Before anything else could happen, Shadow put a finger over my lips. "This isn't the place to be getting that far." He said.

"So what do you expect to do, stop?" I didn't want to sound jerkish. But I reallly didn't want to leave at this point. "Hmm, hold on." Shadow walked off and came back a few minutes later with a green stone, and our clothes. "Hold my hand." He instructed. I nodded and did so. "CHAOS CONTROL." Shadow said, and before I could blink, we were somewhere else.

I looked around to find we were in a condo. It was quite nice. It had a living room with a huge t.v and a black couch. There was only one bedroom. I went in and observed the place. It was quite nice. There were posters of bands, movies and video games covering the wall. And a bed that was quite big, but not so big that it took up alot of space. I sat on the bed admiring the room. Then Shadow came in and sat next to me. "Well this is where I live. What do you want to do?" I gave him a dirty look, "Are you really asking me that?" Shadow smiled and kissed me. "I thought you might say somthing like that. We than proceded to making out. I could feel his tounge wrestling mine.

I removed my under wear. "You seem to know the drill." Shadow said, he removed his boxers and slipped on a condom. We started kissing again, this time I laid back and Shadow followed. HE kissed my neck. "Y'know I'm not going to go easy on you" He said. We then proceded, still violently kissing. As it got more intense, the pain increased and do did the pleasure. It only lasted 15 to 17 minutes, but it seemed like forever. Me and Shadow reached our climax letting out moans of pleasure and satisfaction. He then collapsed on the bed next to me. Me and Shadow were now laying next to eachother in the bed. "That was amazing!" Shadow said. "Yeah, I can't believe that it could get that big! I thought you were shoving a boa constrictor in there!" I said. Me and Shadow giggled.

Me and Shadow yawned at the same time. "I'm beat." I said snuggling shadow, his chest fur was so soft and cmfortable that I fell asleep right there. "Me to. I love you Taylor." He kissed me on my head. "I love you to Shadow." I said. Shadow wrapped an arm around me and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, the whole use your immagination thing on the 13th parragraph: I don't mind if you post your fantasy on the reviws, but try not to be tooo freaky.<p>

Update: Some people complained that I should make it M rated, so I described the "steamy" momment since it's at the highest rating. But please don't stop reading!


	12. An Unlikely Couple

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 12

An Unlikely Couple

The next morning, I was still curled up in Shadow's arms. I studied him as he slept. I stroked his chest fur, moving my fingers down to his stomach. He woke up. "Are you trying to get seconds while I'm still asleep?" Shadow smiled.

"What? You don't want my to start your morning with a happy ending?" I joked. "C'mere you." Shadow said playfuly. We kissed and were about to go for another round, but the doorbell rang. since I was closest to the door, I got up to answer it. I put on a bathrobe that was hanging on a coat rack next to the door. I then unlocked and oppened the door to see who it was.

"Hello Shadow you left your wallet... Taylor?" It was Spike. "Oh, hi Spike. Wasn't expecting you here." I told him. "I could say the same for you." He said, he statred sniffing me. "What's that wierd smell? It's like sweat and somthing else that smells funny." Said Spike with a wierd look on his face. "Ummm, don't worry about that. What'd you come down here for?" I asked him. "Shadow left his wallet at the party, and Amy sent me here to give it to him." Spike said handing me the wallet. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I, ummm. Well, I was drunk so, shadow took me here to spend the night." I lied. "Well, then what happened to your clothes?" Asked Spike folding his arms and raising an eye brow. "I ate them." I blurted out.

You see, when I get really nervous while trying to hide somthing, I blurt out random things. Making me sound like some maniac. Being my somtimes can really suck.

Spike started laughing his little ass off. "Wha- what?" He asked running out of breath laughing. "What's so funny?" Shadow came into the room half dressed. "T-Taylor told me she- SHE ATE HER CLOTHES!" Spike was laughins so hard, he was running out of breath. Shadow raised an eye brow as he looked at me. "I say stuff when I get nervous, wierd stuff." I said turning red. "I guess you should go to work, I grabbed your clothes while you were asleep. I suggest you hurry." Shadow said, handing me my work uniform. I looked at the clock hanging over the door, it was 8:15! I had to be at work by 8:30, I put on my clothes, trying to be quick.

I ran out the door and bumped into sombody. I looked up and saw a white bat staring at me. "Hey kid! Are you trying to kill me?... What are you doing coming out of Shadow's appartment?" She said. Shadow and Spike rushed next to me to see what had happened. "Shadow, what are you doing having girls over at your house?" Asked the bat. "rouge, it was nothing. I just invited her to hang out is all." Shadow said. His tan cheeks turned a little pinkish. "Well. You guys' hanging out sure was noisy. I couldn't hear myself think with all that noise coming through the wall." Rouge said with a smirk.

rouge herself helped me off the ground. "I'm Rouge, that's Rouge the Bat. I'm Shadow's friend and nieghbor. Who might you bee sweetie?" Asked Rouge. "Taylor, I'm pleased to meet your aquaintece Ms. Rouge. I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was going to be late for work." I said bowing my head. "Honey, It's my fault. I should have looked where I was going, but if that was the case; I would have never found out what all that noise coming from Shadow's room was." She said. Rouge started to laugh. "Rouge shut up! How many times have I complained about you always bringing Chase? You guys always practice fighting together and somthing always falls off my wall!" Shadow argued. "Well at least we're not training at 2 in the morning in bed." Rouge came back with.

Rouge left singing "We are the champions" by queen as she left Shadow without words. "C'mon Taylor and Spike. I'll give you guys a lift." Shadow instucted us to do. Me and Spike followed. We arrived in garage that came with Shadow's appartment. In it was a hoodless, black and red GT Mustang. "Try not to scratch the paint." Shadow said, Lighting a cigarette. He then got in and started it. I rode shotgun next to Shadow, and Spike sat in the back.

spike was enjoying being in a car, like any dog does. Me and Shadow were holding hands in the front. Last night was amazing. Being a shy girl most of my life, I never thought I would actualy do that with a guy. I was truly happy.

We arrived at the cafe, only being 4 minutes late. Me and shadow got out of the car, telling Spike to stay put and watch the car. "Looks like I'll have to leave you here and take the squirt back to your house." Shadow said looking sad. "Don't worry! After you drop off Spike, why not come here for a bite to eat?" I suggested. "I'll be here for lunch." He said, getting a little more cheered up.

Me and Shadow then proceded to kiss. We kissed for a good minute until there was a tap on the window. It was Azure, he held up his right wrist and pointed on an imaginary wrist watch, telling us it was time to go. Me and Shadow laughed. "Well, see you later." Shadow said leaving me with one last kiss.

I entered the cafe, and I was ready to get lectured by him about timing. "Sorry I was late sir I..." Azue stopped me and put his hand on my head as if I were a child. "I have a good Idea of what happened. If only I were brave enough to admit my feelings towords the girl I love." Azure said. "Who?" I asked. "Well, you promise to keep a secret." Azure leaned over to my ear. "Me and Nikki have been friends for the longest time. Even when we first met, I knew there was somthing amazing about her. But I never got the guts to tell her that I like her, no wait... I love her." Azure was looking at Nikki, who was whiping tables down to make the place look spiffy.

I looked at Azure, "Man, that's so sad, I wish there was somth... Wait! I got somthing!" I grabbed Azure by the ear and told him what was probably the best plan ever. "All we need is to get Shadow in on it. It's full proof!." I said. Azure held a thumbs up.

When lunchtime came around, I waited for shadow to pull up at the parking lot. When he saw me, he greeted me with a kiss. I showed him a black ski mask, a water gun that was spray painted black, and a cloth bag. "What's all this for?" He asked me with a strange look. 'I need you to pretend that you're a robber so that Azure and Nikki can get together. Just be mean until Azure comes in and pretends to beat you." I kissed him on the cheek and ran back towords the returaunt. "Be in here in about 5 minutes." I told him.

five minutes had almost past, Nikki was cashier, and I was mopping the floors, when a robber shows up. "gimme all the cash you got in this place! I have a gun!" He said. Me and Nikki raised our hands in the air. I started snikering to myself. _This plan is pure genius! _I thought to myself.

"That's right, hold up your hands nice and slow like." He said walking to the front counter. Azure then came in. "What's this? A robber chose to rob my cafe? this won't do!" Azure then grabbed him and pushed him on the ground. He kneltt down next to him and whispered. "Okay, now pretend to be beaten by me." "What?" said the robber. Azure threw a fake punch at him. He stood there akwardly for a minute and raised his gun in the air. Azure snatched it from him. "Oooooh, I'm not afraid of a robber who uses a painted water gun to fool people." Azure pointed the gun towords the celing and pulled the trigger. What came out was not water. But a loud gun firing noise!

We all looked at the robber. I know I gave Shadow that water gun, so why did a real bullet come out of it? The robber looked at us like we were crazy. Azure, just now realizing what just happened, grabbed the robber by the throat. "You dare come mess with my friends and my cafe? I DON"T THINK SO!" He threw him out the door and slammed it shut. Nikki ran to Azure. "What was all that about?" She asked.

Azure gulped. We all knew that it was time to tell the truth. "Well, I- Uh... Ummm." Azure was bright red. He didn't know what to say. "It was my idea." I said. Nikki glared at me. "It was your idea to what?" She yelled. Before I said anything Azure stepped in. "No, it wasn't her, I'm the one to blame. But my intentions were not to hurt anyone." He bowed his head in shame. Nikki was a little less angry now, but was still a little mad. "Then what were your intentions Azure?" She asked the wolf. "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." the words were hard to get out, but he managed to say what he wanted to say. Nikki was now not angry, but shocked. Her cheeks were turning red. "W-What do you mean?" The female wolf asked. "Well Nikki, ever since you and I met. I've felt things." Azure paused. "Like?" Nikki ended the silence. "Well, I- I think I love you. And that whole robber thing was a plan to show you what my words couldn't. I understand if you think I'm not good enough for you..." Azure bowed his head, but a soft hand touched his shoulder. "I could never think that of you. In fact, my feelings are no different than yours. I was never brave enough to tell you how I feel." Nikki said with a warm smile.

Azures ears perked up, and so did his smile. The two wolves now looked at eachother, dazed by the essence of love. I noticed Jay the Squirrel gesture at the two lovers. I followed =, getting behind Azure as he did Nikki. With one push, Azure's and Nikki's lips met. At first they were shocked but then became smitten and continued kissing for a hot minute until they had the will to seperate. Me, Jay, Mighty, Rocket, and Strawberry all gazed at them, our hearts were warm. Seeing a new love emerge in our cafe.

I was truly happy for Azure and Nikki, but there was one thing I had to check on, Shadow. I emerged from the cafe and headed towords the parking lot. I heard fighting. I ran to see shadow and another black hedgehog struggling. "What the fuck do you think you're doinig you maniac? Get the hell away from him!" I shouted at the black hedgehog. He turned to see me. There were handcuffs on Shadow's wrists. "Not to worry little lady. I've caught this robber red handed, I've been chasing him down since he robbed a bank yesterday, but now I caught him!" He said with a smile. "That's no robber! That's my boyfriend! Who are you to accuse him of such doings? I asked. "I am S.S. I am a super hero. For your information, He had a ski mask and a gun, If that's not the sign of a robber, then I don't know what is." Said S.S. I then proceded into doing a facepalm. "This is a water gun you idiot. And for YOUR information. The REAL robber was just thrown out the cafe. Shadow, is a fake." I explained the plan and about Azure and everything else. "Hmmm, I see. Well, sorry to cause you trouble." He then removed the handcuffs on Shadow and zipped away. Shadow came and squeezed me in his arms. "You're a life saver." He said and then gave me a kiss.

Shadow hung out with me in the cafe until my shift was over, drinking coffe and even ordered a couple of scones. When hours were over, Shadow and I proceded over to my house. Before leaving him, I gave him a kiss goodbye and he drove off into the sunset... er, I mean his house. Spike saw me heading towords the house. He rushed outside and gave me the biggest hug that couldv'e possibly been given. "I missed you Sis!" He said wagging his fluffy tail. "Spike, you're acting like I've been gone for ages!" I said giggling and ruffling his hair. "In my world, it seemed like it." He said giving me another hug. We then proceded inside where Amy would have dinner ready for us.


	13. Ash

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 13

Ash

Eachday at school, Shadow and I were always together. Everyone that attended the school knew one thing; Me and Shadow were mucho in love. Lunch was pretty weird, everyone, including Spike would sit and stare. Shadow didn't mind. Neither did I, it was just that; I'm curious of why everyone is so shocked to see us dating.

Spike however, didn't understand what was going on. "What is love?" He asked me. I jokingly answered; "Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more." Spike giggled at this. "No, seriously. Why are you always with Shadow?" I almost couldn't answer that question. Why was I with Shadow. I know we did that "thing" on Halloween, but I don't know why. Then I thought "What does Shadow like about me?" I Wondered.

Spike looked down. "I wish I had what you guys had." He said. "what?" I asked him. "I wish I had someone like how you and Shadow had eachother, y'know... A girlfriend." His cheeks were red. "Aw. Don't worry Spike. I'm sure you'll find the one. Hey, want to come see Shadow with me?" I offered to Spike wanting to cheer him up. "But weren't you going to do... Boyfriend- girlfriend stuff?" spike asked, a little confused on how to word it. I got a little flustered. "No. I was just going to hang out with him. He said he was going to serve dinner along with some neighbors. I thought mabye you could come and save Amy the work." I said. "okay. I hope whatever he's making has meat!" Spike said joyfuly. We then headed out the door and proceded to Shadow's house.

It only took us half an hour to walk before we got there. Me and Spike were pretty hungry by then, so we couldn't wait to see what dinner was going to be. Despite the fact that we took so long to get there, me and Spike were quite early. We entered the appartment that Shadow lived in, which was the number 777. funny, that's the number of heaven. Though his house was far from it. We entered through the door to see Shadow in the kitchen. It looked like he had put the final touches on a turkey and put it in the oven to finish cooking.

"Hi Shadow! Smells good. What you got cooking?" I asked. Shadow came and greeted me with a hug and kiss. "Just a meal fit for a king, or multiple people." He said heading back to the kitchen. "Why are you doing this? I mean, we could always have just gone out. You have so much work." I commented, watching Shadow stirring some mashed potatoes. "There's someone important to me returning from a trip." He said switching to some other type of food. "Who?" I asked. "You'll see." He said tasting some gravy.

Me and Spike decided to let Shadow work on the meal, so we decided to see what video games Shadow had in stock. "How's about this one?" Spike said holding up a _Mortal Kombat _game. "Definetly!" I said excitingly. I was a master at that game. There was no way that Spike was going to beat me!

We each grabbed a remote for Shadow's PS3. When the game started, we picked our characters. I picked Lu- Kang. A classic charracter and my secret weapon. Spike picked Raiden. "Oh hoho! I see you have good taste in characters." I said to Spike. "Me and him have simalar powers. I figure if I choose him, mabye I'll naturally know the moves without even thinking about it!" Spike said with a grin. I Made sure the time was infanite. I also set the matches so that the first plaI was sure I was going to win!

"_FIGHT!" _The game said. To my surprise, Spike knew as much about the game as I did. We both rapidly pressed buttons, Making our characters go crazy. But I had the upper hand! I was able to beat spike With Lu- Kang's awesome bicicle kick! I was almost dead, but Spike was just a tad slower than me. "You won't be so lucky this time!" spike said. round two had begun and we were pressing the buttons so rapidly, you couldn't even see our fingers! This time Spike got me with Raiden's bolt of thunder.

"Yyyyyeeeeeeeaaaah!" He cheered. "We still got one match left kid! This is the tie breaker of the game!" I said. We got ready, this time neither of us held back! fingers were flying on the buttons. We got so into the game, Spike and I started making kunk fu noises. We were sweating and panting. It was like we were really fighting! Both our health points were almost empty. At the same time, we used our special moves. Spike's Raiden used his thunder bolt, and my Lu- Kang used a ball of fire. At the same time, our characters fell to the ground. It was a tie!

Shadow came into the living room. "That had to be the most wierdest game I have ever seen." He said. "That's so impossible!" Me and Spike said in unison. It was truly an imposssible game. Me and Spike shook hands. We had each met a worthy opponent.

just then, there was a knock on the door. I answered to see Rouge. "Hi sweetie! It's nice to see ya!" She said with a smile. Next to Rouge however, was a female shiba inu. She had white fur and black hair that went down her back. "Hello." She simply said. "Hi." I said back to her. "I'm Angel. I'm Rouge's adoptive daughter." She was quite developed for a 12 year old girl. She had the same kind of clothes I wear. She had a soothing voice that made me feel calm inside. I invited the two girls in.

Shadow had just finished dinner and I was helping set up the table. Shadow was texting somone on his phone. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go get the special guest." Shadow said. Leaving me with a kiss. He went out the door and I finished setting up the table. "Pssst." I heard a voice call. It was Spike. "what is it Spike?" I said. "Who's that girl. The other dog like me." Spike asked. "Angel? She's Rouge's daughter. What about her?" I asked. "I want to go talk to her, but everytime I try I get nervous." Spike said blushing. I could easily see what's going on. "Just say hi." Was the only kind of help I could give him. Other than that, I couldn't really help him.

a knock came at the door and then opened. Shadow came in with a female hedgehog who looked like a gender swap version of him. "Everyone, meet my sister. Ash." Shadow said, raising Ash's hand in the air. "Hello." She said. "Wow Ash, I havn't seen you in a while how you been?" Rouge said. "It's been going great. I brought some pictures from my trip to Downunda if you want to see." Ash said taking out a small envelope out of her bag. Rouge took the envelope and started looking through them. Shadow took Ash's hand and headed towards me. "Ash, this is my girlfriend, Taylor." Shadow said introducing me to his sister. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ash. I just came back from a trip to Downunda." She said. We shook hands and smiled.

We all gathered around the table for dinner. It was like having an early Thanksgiving! There was turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy. Everything that you would imagine having with a family on Thanksgiving. We all dug in. Having conversations amongst ourselves. Ash noticed my necklace. "Hmmm, I swear I've seen that before." She said. "Oh this? It's just somthing a friend gave me." I lied, putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth. "I once heard of a stone like that. A black moonstone. Have you heard of it?" She asked. "Well, I've heard many stories in my lifetime, how would I know which one was about this stone?" I asked. Ash continued. "I heard it belonged to a wizard of some sort." She said. "Why is that so important to you?" I asked. "Because a wizard in this area reported a stolen artifact that sounded an awful lot like what you're wearing." Ash said glaring at me. I grew angry. "Are you accusing me of being a thief?" I asked irritaded. "No, I'm just commenting on how your great bandit skills." Ash said mockingly.

That was the last straw! I tried to leave, but was tackled by Ash. "Give me the stone! If you don't resist, you'll only get 2 years in prison!" She said. She grabbed for the necklace. I didn't do anything, but the necklace was the one resisting. It sent some kind of shockwave to Ash's body and she flew off of me. Leo came out of my necklace. "You shall not be taking this necklace. It's already on it's rightful owner so just back off!" He said. Ash picked herself up. "That necklace belongs to Merlin Prower! Not her!" Ash yelled. Leo chuckled. "This is a very special girl you're dealing with. She is to save the world from utter chaos! And here you are trying to get rid of your savior! How rude!" Leo said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ash said. Leo explained everything and why I am here and that I used to be human. "You're telling me that she was HUMAN?" Ash asked, raising an eye brow. "I prefer her better this way. But yes. Yes Taylor was human." Leo said. Shadow stepped in. "That's quite a story, but how did she get that necklace?" He asked. Leo grinned. "Oh, it was just fate doing it's job. It was stolen by a mad scientist who was robbed of it by a green hedgehog, who gave it to Taylor. that's when I gave her the abilities she has now." Leo said. "Abilities? I havn't had no stupid powers! I was just really pissed off at that demon hunter for hurting Spike!" I said. "Well, you have powers. You just need to find them." Leo said. "Prove it!" I hissed at him. "Fine." Leo said.

Leo grabbed a knife off of the counter. My heart pounded. He grabbed Spike by his arm. Spike wimpered as Leo made a deepish, but small cut on his forarm. "What the hell?" I screamed out. "Put your hand on the wound. No alchohol. No band aids. Tell me if I'm wrong." Leo said, setting Spike at my feet. I thought Leo had gone bonkers. But Spike was hurt, I needed to try it. I put my hand on his wound. I stroked Spike's hair and calmed him down. "Concentrate." Leo insrtucted. Everyone else had been staring, not a word or action was taking place.

I relaxed my shoulders and closed my eyes. Then, I felt an energy. It was moving down from my mind and into my arm. "Now, let go." Leo instructed once again. I did as I was told. I looked at Spike's arm. Nothing was there. "Wow, I've never seen any-" I felt a searing pain in my arm. I looked to see that the pain came from a cut on my right forarm. "With every power comes a price." Leo said. "But don't worry child, look." I looked at my arm. The wound was closing up. "So, if I can heal others, the affect moves to my body?" I asked. "Sadly, yes. I wouldn't try anything stupid like bringing someone to life or try to cure a nasty disease." Leo said. I gulped. did I have more powers? I need to be careful with the ones I already have. Leo dissapeared, no one said a word.

Ash then spoke. "I-I'm sorry. I was foolish to accuse you of being a thief. I will tell Merlin right away." She said bowing her head in shame. Feeling bad, I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. I would've done the same thing." I said. Ash looked up at me and smiled. "I will accept you into my family. But if I find out you and Shadow are doing stuff in my room, I'm disownig you both!" Ash said. The room was silent. Until Ash burst into laughter, then I started chuckling, then the whole room was filled with laughter! Me and Ash Gave eachother a hug. Everyone then continued eating as if nothing happened. We enjoyed the rest of the evening. It was like having somthing I've never had before; A family.


	14. The Beast Within

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 14

The Beast Within

I felt so full after dinner! I couldn't possibly made it back home. I called Amy and told her that Spike and I were staying the night. I looked around to see what Spike was doing; Sure enough, he was talking to Angel. "Have I seen you before?" Asked Angel. Spike gulped. "I think we have art together." Spike muttered. It warmed my heart to see that Spike was in love. I wondered if one day he'd settle down and have kids. I can handle settling down with a guy, but kids were another story. It's not that I don't like babies, in fact; I love them. The thought of having kids makes me get the chills. A doctor once told me I had Infantphobia or somthing like that. I couldn't think of me holding my own child without getting light headed. Usually if I think about babies too much, I faint.

"Art? Oh yeah, you drew that lovely picture of a rose." said Angel. Spike looked down blushing. "Well I enjoy sketching. I do it all the time." he said. "Wow! Can I see some?" Angel asked as her eyes lit up. Spike of course, could not resist her sparkling eyes. "Sure." He said starting to smile. He reached into a bag he had brought and pulled out a sketch book. He opened it and it was filled with sketches of flowers, animals, and people. And every picture looked like a black and white photo! Spike was very skilled in the art of drawing. "Wow! You draw really good." The very impressed Angel commented. "What do you draw?" Asked Spike. "I know it sounds weird... But I like to draw dragons!" She said. She grabbed a sketch book out of her bag. It was filled with all kinds of dragons. European, Asian, Wvyerns, Griffins. Every kind of dragon you could think of and then some! Spike was amazed. "These are really good!" He exclaimed. Angel blushed. "Thanks... I hear theres an art project coming soon. Wanna be partners?" She asked, batting her eyes. An old girl trick of pulling guys in. Like an insect into a spider's web. "O-okay." Spike said sweating by the cupfull.

I chuckled to myself. _There's no way a guy could minipulate me like that! _I thought to myself. "Hey Taylor. Want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Asked shadow coming out of his room. "I don't-" I turned aroung to see Shadow with nothing but pant's on, he was also wet. Implying that he got out of the shower. He smiled a very seductive Smile. I blushed. "W-Well okay." Dammit! And I thought guys were easy!

Spike and Angel were still sharing their pictures together, and didn't even notice me and Shadow leave. Ash, however was in her room, propably sleeping. Me and Shadow went into his bedroom. While he brushed his teeth. I put on some Pajamas. a long t-shirt that went to my knees, and some black sweatpants. "Why leave your clothes on?" Asked Shadow. I rolled my eyes. "We're not exacaly alone like we were before Shadow." I said. "True. But I guess I can go one night without a little fun. but you owe me" Shadow told me. I giggled. "When Spike's not around, I'll make sure my dept is repaid." I said.

Shadow laid down into the bed and I joined him. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed me. "I love you." He said. "How much?" I asked smiling. "You could count every grain of sand on Mobius before you could count how much I love you." He said. "My love for you is bigger than the universe!" I said. Shadow and I sharesd a kiss. and drifted off to sleep.

I fell asleep for a few hours, a noise woke me up. Shadow had turned, so I was free to move. I slowly got out of bed and crept towards the door. I oppened it and headed for the living room. The kids had fallen asleep and were on the floor next to piles upon piles of drawings. I couldn't help but fall in love with seeing that. I would've drawn it myself, hadn't it been for the fact that it was 2:00 in the morning. I went into my bag for a cigarette. I took out a lighter and I headed toward the porch.

Shadow lived on the 4'th Story of this condo building. I looked around the lit city as I lit a cigarette and puffed it. I was searching for whatever made that noise. At first, I didn't see anything. But then I saw somthing, somthing HUGE! A big, metalic, robot with an unusually large man inside was terrorizing the city! "Where could this 'One with the necklace of the night' be?" He said. The robot looked up as if it had spotted me. "Rare stone detected!" The robot said. I ran for the sliding glass door, but the robot had a long arm that reached me. It knocked me through the glass, waking up Spike and Angel. "Taylor!" Spike called out. But it was too late. I was pulled to the robot, facing the large man. "Hmm, I think this is the one that was described to me. He pressed some buttons on the control panel in front of him, making the robot put me in some sort of capsule. I could only imagine the horrors that awaited me later that night!

It took a few hours until the robot stopped and the capsule was remove from it. I lokked to see myself in a HUGE base. it looked like somthing out of a spy movie. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik! World's greatest Evil Genius. But those pests in Knothole call me Eggman." He said. "Why am I here?" I asked Eggman. "We'll get to that sweetie... SNIVLEY!" He called out. A small man with no hair came into the room and in a nazzly voice said "Yes sir?" "Get this one to the medical bay! She's covered in glass and blood." Robotnik said. I examined myself a little closer to see I had a couple shards of galss in me. I was taken out of the capsule and in to the medical bay.

"I'm not to hear a word of complaint from you! I may be taking the glass out of you. But you're not going to be here long." Snivley said getting the medical supplies. "Why?" I asked. "A bounty hunter put you on a wanted sign. A very high reward was to be givin to whoever found you. Dr. Robotnik thought we could use the money." He said removing a shard of glass with a pair of tweezers. "I did'nt do anything! Who would put out a bounty for me?" I asked. "I'm not to tell you of his name. But he will be here around noon." He commented.

After I was patched up at the infirmary, I was taken to a room. Well, Snivley called it my temporary room... But it looked more like a prison cell. Later, Eggman came in with a bowl and a cup of water. "I brought you some oatmeal." He said. "I'm not hungry..." I turned the bowl down. The doctor's eyebrows raised up. "Why not? Surley you must eat somthing before that bounty hunter picks you up later. Who knows, you may never eat again after this." Robotnik pleaded, but I still turned it down.

I was taken away from the people I loved. And they truly loved me... But good things don't last forever right? I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't sleep. My body just stop doing what it normaly does. All I could do was sit and wait. Dr. Robotnik shrugged and gave up on me. Leaving the bowl next to the door in case I felt like eating. There was a small chance of that happening.

It was noon. And sure enough, Snivley showed up at the door. "You are to be leaving now." He said. I followed Snivley down the hall and into a big room, filled with tanks and cannons and other heavy artillary. I saw Eggman talking to a hyena. "YOU!" I shouted out at Hyena Helsing. "Ah, so you remember me? I was begining to think that you forgot all about me!" Hyena grinned. I felt handcuffs being put around my wrists. "Wouldn't want to take any chances." Snivley said fastening them on my wrists. I was pushed toward Hyena.

He examined me. "This is definetly the one I requested. Here is your reward." He said, handing a bag of money to Eggman. "I hate to ask... But what did we need this girl for?" The scientist asked. "It's business between my clan leader and me. Other than that..." Hyena looked at me. "I have my own PRIVATE business with her." He Put his hand on my chest. My heart pounded, and a feeling rushed through my body. Rage.

I felt like I was changing. It was painfull, but a rush of energy followed. My teeth grew longer, my nails turned into claws. A pain was coming from my back. I knelt down screaming. Two huge, black, feathery wings extended from my back. I was so in pain, I screamed and I seperated the handcuffs. My eyes, though I could not see them at the time, were blood red.

"Dark Angel." Hyena muttered as he reached for his whip. He lashed at me, and rather than getting pulled in like last time, I caught the rope and tugged on it so hard; He went flying towards me. At the right momment, I slung my fist. Punching his face and sending him the other way. His face was covered in blood. But yet, I couldn't stop myself. I picked him up by his long over- coat, and I flew into the air. I went as high as the celing would let me go, and then I dove to the ground. I had Hyena towards the ground. He landed, making a hole in the ground. A hyena shaped hole.

I pinned him down by his chest. Hyena was covered in blood and was loosing his life. All I had to do was finish him. I raised a hand, ready to claw his throat out. "N-no please! I'm sorry! Just please don't end my life like this!" Hyena begged and pleaded. I could see fear, just pure fear in his eyes. I felt uneasy.

The Robotniks had long ago exited the room. Hyena sat there with that fear in his eyes. It took all the inner strength I had, But I let go of Hyena and sneered. I used my massive wings to fly away. I was Able to break through the glass ceiling and to who- knows-where. I had spared Hyena's life and was trying to find my way home. I started to weaken, I became dissoriented and started falling. I fell and as soon as I hit the ground, I was surrounded in darkness.

MEANWHILE

Hyena, still covered in blood was able to move himself out of the hole. "I-I'm sure the boss is gonna have my head for this." He said pulling out a device. He pressed a button on it, telleporting him to a dark looking castle. He entered into the throne room and knelt down. "Sir." He said. "I know, you have failed me once again Sir Hyena." A dark clothed man with an eye- patch said. "It wasn't my fault! She-" Hyena was interupted by him. "Yes, I know of her power. It's my fault for sending a mere insect like you to do what had to be done. When I have gathered all my powers, I shall disspose of her myself. Thus taking what was rightfuly mine to begin with; Leopold's power! You may leave, but you have healed, come see me for a different task." He said. "What will that be sir?" Hyena asked. "To observe her and tell me when she has found all her abillities and powers. And when she has ripened the sweet fruit of power..." The man said, holding a straberry. He then squished it. "And I will take what I need. Do I make myself clear?" He asked wiping off the access juice from his hand. "Yes, Master Drake." Hyena said. He was then dismissed to go rest. Drake sat there and chuckled villanously. He had a dark plan, and at some point was going to unleash it upon the innocent, unsucpecting, planet of Mobius.


	15. Off to See the Wizard

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 15

Off to See the Wizard

I was pretty sure I was dead... I fell from such a high elivation. But Somehow... I managed to wake up the next morning. I struggled to get up. I groaned in pain, I had blood on my back, but the wounds from whish the wings emerged from were gone. I tried to stand up, I stuggled very hard to make that happen. I was up. I looked at my surroundings.

I was surrounded by forest. Though, I wasn't very lost. I could hear sounds of talking and skate wheels on concrete. I had to be near a city. I followed the noise, I knew I was close because the volume of the noise increased greatly. I came up to a large wall with baring on top. Could this be a wall around a skate park? I jumped and was able to catch the top of the wall and pull myself up, but only enough to where I could see over.

I was right. Behind these walls was a pretty impressive skate park. There was a large number of people on a variety of wheels. Skateboards, rollerblades, scooters, bikes, and I'm pretty sure I saw a guy on a unicycle. They were doing all sorts of tricks, on half pipes, quarter pipes, rails, I was enjoying watching them. I tried to pick myself up more, so I can get someone's attention and get some help.

I hovered over the wall trying to get my feet over. Then a furry face poped out of nowhere through the bars of the fence. "S'UP!" She said with a huge grin. I got startled and lost my footing, causing me to fall to the ground. I landed flat on my back. "Owww..." I groaned. That same face appeared abouve me. "Dude... You fell." She said stating the obvious. She helped me up and I dusted myself off. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you like that." She apologized. I got a good look at her. She was a white wolf with black hair and she had glasses like me. She also had a skater's appearance. Wearing a T- shirt saying that she does all her own stunts and skinny jeans. She even had a skateboard in her hand. "I'm Zoie by the way. But all my buds call me Z." she said with a warming grin. "Nice to meet you. I'm Taylor... you wouldn't happen to know where down town Mobitropolis is do you?" I asked Z. "Totally! It's a long walk, but I can take you there." She said with a grin.

We started walking. I was still a little weak so Z would help me often. "Did you get into a scrap with someone?" Z asked with concern in her eyes. "You can say that..." I said to her. "Geez... He was probably really big and stuff. Why don't you come to my house for a bit. I'll get you some new duds and somthing to eat." Z suggested. "No, I need to get home." I told her. "No way man! I can't let you walk around town looking like crap!" Z grabbed my hand and she ran, dragging my feet across the ground, to a small looking shack of a house.

"What's mine is your's!" Z said as we entered the house. Despite the size, it was quite humble. It was warm and cozy. A typical house for a teen living alone. "Where do you live?" Asked the white female wolf. She set two cups down on the coffee table in front of the couch on which we sat. "I live in Knothole, but I spent the night at a friend's hous in Mobitropolis." I told Z. I sipped the coffee. It was creamy with a hint of hazel nut. "Isn't Knothole the home of the most famous freedom fighters in Mobius?" Asked Z. "Freedom fighters?" I asked. "They saved mobius like a thousand times from Dr. Eggman and other villans! How could you live with them and NOT know who they are?" Z asked exitedly. "I guess I didn't care enough to ask." I said. "Do you even know Sonic?" She grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. "I've talked to him a coulpe of times." I said getting irritaded. A smile grew on her face touching ear to ear. She stated shaking me, causing me to spill my coffee. As she did she repeated on and on, "What's he like? WHAT'S HE LIKE?"

When she let go I felt disoriented. I came to. "He's cool and blue that's all I know. I swear!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She let out a huge gasp. I thought she was going to go ape on me, so I flentched. But she simply said "That's cool..." In a calm manner while sipping her coffee. "why are you like that?" I asked." Like what Z asked back. "You're so... Loud and random." I said trying not to sound rude. I couldn't really find another way to word it, but it didn't seem to affect her positive personality. "I don't really know myself. I guess it's how I am. Just don't get me angry." She said. "Why? I asked. "I change." she said looking down. I put a hand on her shoulder. "How so?" I asked with the sound of pitty in my voice. "When I get mad, I can't stop myself from hurting people. I never had friends for the longest time. That's kind of the reason I live alone. My parents couldn't take me anymore and left me alone... The last thing I even remember of them is just thier eyes." She said. Her enthusiastic behaivior turned into sadness. "Eyes?" I asked. "There was fear in them. Everytime I picture the fear in peoples' eyes when they look at me makes me feel like a monster." She said looking down.

I had an image in my head. The image of Hyena's eyes and how he feared me. I remember sparing him. "I know how you feel Zoie... I change to, but I don't think I can control it... I'm afraid that if I go back to my friends, I'll hurt them." I said. Z perked up a little bit. "well, there was one guy who helped me control my anger." "Who?" "Merlin. He lives a little more out in the woods, but if we leave now, we can be there before sundown." Z grabbed my hand and we were off to see this Merlin person.

We walked into a deep wood. There was a small trail that prevented us from getting lost. "So, how did you meet this guy?" I asked Zoie. "A little after my parents abandon me, Merlin found me while I was still young. At first I didn't really trust him. I warmed up to him after he gave me food and shelter though. He taught me how to channel my powers so that I only use them when I need them. He's also a cool wizard guy to. But I'm not really interested in that stuff. I'm awesome enough." Z said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

We had made it to a cottage that looked like something out of a fairy tale. Zoie knocked on the door as I stood right behind her. I thought some warlock of a man was going to pop out, with the whole "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" kind of thing... but alas, it was a kind elderly fox man that answered the door.

"Hi merlin! This homeless girl has anger issues... YOU NEED TO HELP HER OR THE RABID WEASLES WILL EAT HER!" Z shouted at the man. "Ah, so this girl is lost and has powers that are beyond her knowledge..." The old fox said. "Exacly." Z said. I was utterly confused. It was as if she spoke a language that only he knew. "And what might your name be child?" Merlin smiled and said to me. "My name is Taylor sir. I am here..." I was interupted by Merlin who put his finger over my lip. "I think I know exacly why you are here..." He said. "May I ask where you found that necklace?" Merlin asked politley. "It's kind of a long story." I said holding the stone on my necklace. "Hmmm, do you mind if I talk to it?" He asked. I raised a brow. "Sure I guess." I said. "Leo! Come out of there, I know it's you!" He said with a grin on his face. My necklace started to glow and a tall, skinny figure of a fox appeared. "Well, well. If it isn't my old friend Merlin..." Leo said. "Leo, it's nice to see you as well. May I ask what you and your stone are doing around this young lady's neck?" Merilin raised a brow. "Oh, I met her at the tavern. We had a few drinks and partied... You know how women can be..." Leo said with a chuckle. "That's nice that you still have a sense of humor... What REALLY happened. I thought I locked you away to saftey." Merlin said. "Long story short, I was stolen twice and then given to the chosen one." "Chosen one?" Z said. "You mean like in the movies?" She said. "This is no movie child! Taylor is to save us from impending doom from a scorcerer who is out for world destruction!" Leo yelled. "Alright that's enough!" I yelled out. "I've constantly been hearing you tell me that I'm some kind of savior and that I'm going to save the planet, but you never tell me from who!" I said. "Drake." Leo said. I paused the one from that story?" I asked. Leo nodded.

"He has the power of immortality. He's been living for the past century with one thing on his mind; Power." Leo said. Merlin had made tea and scones for us to munch on. "So like, Taylor's going to save the world?" Zoie asked. "In the sate she's in, no. But I knew we would end up here at some point. That's where Merlin comes in." "So you expect me teach her?" Asked Merlin. "There is not much time to waste! I sense that Drake is aware of her increasing power, and may send one of his assasins to her location!" Leo said. "Assasins?" I said almost taking a spit take on my tea. "Drake has taken refudge in the abandon castle of the Iron Queen, and turned it into a hellhole of demon killers and enslaved demons." Leo said. "Why would he want to do that?" I asked. "Drake didn't know what he was going up against at first... then he learned from an ancient reader of fourtunes, that he would be confronted by a 'Dark Angel of Beauty'. He then spent his days gathering the power of strong demons and enslaving the weak ones. He soon started an empire of assasins or demon hunters to harvest the power for him." Leo said.

I slumped down in my seat. I now knew what I was up against. An evil scorcerer and an army of if not hundreds then THOUSANDS of demon killing soldiers? "I can't do this..." I said leaving my seat. I headed for the door, but a white wolf stood in front of me. "You can't leave! If you do, you could die!" Z said. "So?" I asked. "The world will be taken over by that evil guy!" She said. "So?" "The world is in trouble and all you can say is so?" Zoie said with a stern look in her eyes. "What has the world done that made you care about it?" I snapped. Z looked down in sadness. "Everyone, even your parents decided to give you the boot! Why would you care about a world that doesn't care about you?" I said. "Not everyone is bad... Take Merlin for example. When everyone else gave up on me, he was there with an open heart. Like a father in a way." She said with tears running down her cheeks. My ears perked down in shame. zoie didn't deserve what I said to her. I put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "I have some friends I care about to..." I said. I was thinking about everyone in Knothole, who showed me caring and kindness. "This wolrd it's self isn't fighting for. But for the poeple that live day by day through it. The ones that will hand out cookies, mabye helps you pick up things you drop even though a word from you was never spoken to them, or even the ones that care enough to give you a smile when you walk by. The poeple that are kind without getting anything out of it. The poeple that still care after a day of living in shit. Those poeple themselves are worth fighting for." I said.

zoie perked up. she looked at me with not tears of sadness, but tears of joy filling her eyes. "You'll do it?" "Well, I can't let my new friend just get whiped of the face of the planet can I?" I smiled. Those joyful, teary blue eyes stared at me with a grin growing under them. Z then put her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Oh, you're awesome! And that speach was beautiful man! You should become a writer or a poet or somthing!" She said squeezing me so tight my eyeballs almost popped out.

As soon as Zoie let go, I gasped for air. And Merlin approached me. "I will take you under my wing as my apprentice. But if you take this path to destiny... You cannot leave until your training is done!" he said. "Y'mean I can't go see my friends?" I asked with my ears flapped down. "I am afraid not... To fully complete your training you must bee in a spiritual area. Much like this ancient wood. If you are to go back to the city, it would interfere with your spiritual energy." He said. I simply nodded.

Me and Zoie left Merlins house early enough so that the sun wouldn't go down on us. "I guess you can bunk with me while you're being taught by Merlin... But All I really have for you to sleep on is the couch." Z said. "That's okay..." I said. Zoie noticed the depressed sound in my voice. "What's wrong?" she asked worried. "Well, theres this boy..." I said but was interupted. "Oh I see... Is he your?" "yeah." "And you guys?" "Yup." "Ewww." She said. For once I saw Zoie thinking. "If you can't go to him... I'll invite him here! What does he look like?" She asked. "Well, his name is Shadow. He's a black and red hedgehog who usually wears dark clothing... You can't miss him." I explained. "Okay so, I'm looking for an emo hedgehog. Got it." She said. I rolled my eyes.

We got into her skater's shack and I received some pillows and blankets for my couch. "Hey Zoie..." I called to her before she went to bed. "What?" She asked. "Thanks for saving my life, and y'know... Not running away when I told you that I was part demon." I said. "No problem! Now sleep. Merlin want's you to be there first thing in the morning." She shut off the light and we both went to sleep. Awaiting the training tommorow. I was finally going to see what powers really lie within me!


	16. A vision

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 16

A Vision

Despite the way it looked, the couch was quite comfortable. I could've slept in that thing forever. That is, if Zoie hadn't of flipped thewhole couch over my head! "what the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to sleep here!" I yelled. "Hey! I'm only waking you up because Merlin told me to. It's your fault for not getting your lazy butt out of bed!" Z said chuckling and shoving my shoulder playfuly."Now c'mon! We were supposed to be there like a minute ago!" She said tugging my arm.

We hurried to Merlin's house. He was sitting outside chanting some sort of gibberish. "HI MER MER!" Z said. "Quiet down! I'm trying to do something!" He hushed her. Z now spoke in a whisper. "What?" She asked. "I'm practicing some ancient magic. See that dead plant there?" He said pointing at a whithered rose. "What about it?" I asked. "It's been my favorite plant in this whole forest for decades now." He said. "How does a rose live for decades, when they usually last no more than a week?" I asked. "Well, I use ancient healing magic to make it strong and healthy. I call it my practice rose. I have to make it especialy strong with winter close at hand." He said. He finished whatever he was doing and backed away from the rose. The rose then bloomed and filled with color. It went from a dead plant to a beautiful blood red rose.

It was true. Winter was arriving. It was the first of December and it didn't snow quite yet, but it was very cold. Luckly, Zoie let me use one of her jackets. I didn't mind the cold though. I like rainy and snowy weather. I remember when I was younger, I'd go out and sit in the snow. Thinking about how every snowflake get's it's shape. I always thought that there was a big workshop in the sky, where dead artists would sit and make snowflakes and like thier art when they were still alive, now two creations were the same. Mabye Spike will grow up to become a famous artists. And he'll make hundreds of snowflakes. Just for me and Angel.

We went into Merlin's cottage. The fireplace was lit and it was very cozy feeling. We all sat down on a sofa and Merlin even made us some tea. "So, before we begin child... Do you already know of any powers that you can summon?" Merlin asked, sipping a cup of tea. "Well... If someone is injured and I touch them, the wound disapears. But the affects bounce onto me." I said. I still had the mark that I healed from Spike. "Go on." Merlin said. "And when somthing happens to me... I get mad or scared, I turn into this..." I couldn't find a word. "Come on child, spit it out." Merlin said trying to help me. "A monster..." I said. I used that word because of how destructive I was when in that form. The fear in that demon hunter's eyes. It all made me feel like some uncontrolable creature.

"You're not a monster." Z said, trying to cheer me up. "Mabye it's just your period..." She said. At that momment I turned bright red. "No! It's not! It just happens when I'm in a certain situation. I can't control it." I said looking down. Merlin put a hand on my shoulder. "Zoie us right my dear child. You are no monster. That is why your training starts today." He said. He was so kind. He must have been like a father to Z. She trusted him so much and probably even loves him. It sort of made me miss my dad. I wonder if they even noticed I left. I was happy having the friends I have now. But part of me wanted to see my parents. I guess there's no turning back now.

"Well, I sense that you have far more ability than you describe to me child..." Merlin started as he rose frome the couch. "But that is what we're here to do. Help you find and control your powers." "And how do you expect to do that?" I asked. Merlin gave me a slight grin. "You are powered by emotions. We'll just have to test your willpower and see what sparks your inner demon." Merlin said. I gulpped. Merlin lead me to a dojo of a room, Z followed. "How can I help?" Asked Zoie enthusiasticly. "Well, you'll find out as soon as my nefew gets here..." Merlin said.

At just the same time, a knock was heard on the door. Merlin pointed to it and it opened. Must have been a magic trick. Tails aproached us with a collar in his hand. "Sorry I'm late uncle Merlin... I was hanging out with someone." "Bliss?" I asked Tails playfully. Tails face turned bright red. "H-how would you know? He asked. I grinned. "Well, aside from the bright red face of your's. There are a HUGE amount of kiss marks on your face... Even your mouth." I giggled. Then she came into the room. "Tails! How much longer you gonna be? I'm not finished with you yet." Bliss said with a sly smile on her face. She spotted me and that sly smile turned into an excited grin. "Hey! You're that chick who helped out on halloween! Come here and gimme a hug!" Bliss then Hugged me. My face being burried in those mountains on her chest. And what's worse! She squeezed me so tightly, I could hardly breath! She let go of me and I grasped for air. She giggled. "Like the veiw?" She started lauging along with Z and Tails who also found it funny.

My cheeks turned bright red. "N-no, I can't say I enjoyed being in there... But thanks for the hug anyways." I said. We all stopped fooling around and Tails handed the collar to Merlin. "That's not a collar is it?" I asked. "It sure is! I designed it for you." He said. "How come you never told me you were a demon." Tails asked. "I only found out recently... What does it do anyways?" I asked getting a little nervous. "Well, if you're like any other demon. Then you get stronger when you transform correct?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, using a very rare crystal. It sends a shock wave through your body when your power increases." He said. "Why would it do that?" I asked. "Demons lose a great amount of control when in thier super forms. It's only to keep you from hurting everyone." Tails said. He then approached me, ready to put the collar around my neck. "No way! Get that thing away from me!" I did not want to put the shocking collar on, so I started running.

"Gimme the collar. I'll put it on." Z said while I tried to make my escape. She then jumed a great distance across the room and tackled me. She sat flat on my back and fastened the collar around my neck. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She said as she tickled my ear. "How were you able to catch me?" I asked surprised about her speed and agility. "I drank lot's of Chaos Cola today!" She yelled. I then proceded into a facepalm. Who knew?

Bliss then aproached me. "Hmmm... Now I remember!" She said. "Remember what?" I asked. "You left the party with that Shadow guy from school... What were you two doing?" She had a sly grin on her face. "N-nothing!" I said, my cheeks the color of tomatoes they were. Bliss started laughing. "I know what that answer means! So how was it? How long were you guys doing it for? How long was it? Any fun dirty tricks used?" She asked over ten embarassing questions. "Why do you wanna know?" I asked even redder than before. "Because, I like a girl who knows how to party. Speaking of which, I'm having one on Christmas. Everyone in school is invited. You want to come?" She asked. "Sure. If I'm done training by then..." I was interupted by a hand on my shoulder. "she can go. As long as she promises to continue training right afterwards." Merlin said. "Great! See you then. C'mon Tails! Let's go have some fun!" She said suductivley to Tails. His face turned red. "Umm... Okay." They both left.

Z was lauging. "What the hell is you're problem?" I asked angirly. "You had..." she started laughing again. "So what? At least I have a guy to do that with! I love him. Does that make it wrong?" I said. "I guess not. But don't you think you were a little young?" She asked. "N-no. Not if I knew I was ready..." "And were you ready?" "I guess if it happened. There's no changing it now..." I looked down. Merlin put a hand on my cheek. "Child. I know what you have done, but it is alright. I to expeirienced love... But that was quite some time ago..." Merlin said. "Who was she?" I asked. "Her name was Merlina. She left me alone but took my heart. A fair beauty that lived here in Knothole once. Like me, she was a wizard of divine talent. We talked and talked and became close. She was taken by a demon of greed and disapeared. No one ever saw her again." He looked down as if in a moment of silence to remember her. In respect, me and Zoie did the same, putting our heads down and imagining what she must have been like.

For most of the time, I tried to get that collar off. No matter how hard I'd try, it wouldn't budge. "Why are you trying to take the collar off? obviusly, it's not going anywhere." Z said watching me tug on the collar. "Let's just say, that I'm not used to having shock collars on my neck." I said still struggling. "It doesn't look that bad..." She said.

Zoie and I sat in the dojo, awaiting our lessons. Merlin came in wearing, not his robe, but a white training outfit. He gave Zoie a red one and me a black one. "What the hell is this? I thought you were going to teach us powers. Not karate!" I said. "I just thought these would be a little more comfortable. Plus they add to the mood. Wouldn't you say Zoie? Zoie?" Merlin turned around to see Z staring in the mirror. "I... Am a karate master!" She said slowly in the mirror. "But you don't even kno kara..." She put her hand over my mouth. "DO NOT QUESTION MY AWESOME KARATE MASTERING!" She yelled. "YES MASTER!" I said in fear.

"What are we learning today master?" I asked Merlin. "The art of meditation." He said, placing some mats on the floor. "How is that going to help me?" I asked. "It will help you look into yourself. It will help you relax and channel your energy. Meditation can do alot if you know what you're doing..." He said. "How is it done?" I asked. "Well meditation is done in many ways... But the most baisic form is just simply clearing your mind." He said. He sat down in a crossed legged position. I sat on the mat next to him in the same position. "So is this going to help me find my powers?" I asked him. "Hmm. It might. It could show you many things, even the future if you concentrate hard enough..." Merlin said. We both closed our eyes.

At first nothing happened. But I began clearing my mind. All the sounds around me, the birds in the forest and the clocks that hung on Merlin's walls. They fell into silence. I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange place. I was in a house. I saw a fox that beared a striking resemblence to me. She had a round stomach, the one of a pregnant woman. She was sitting in a rocking chair. Knitting a small piece of clothing. I tried to speak out... But when I tried, I could not say anything. I Just kept watching her. Then, I saw the door open. A dark eirie figure came through the door. In his hand, was a silver dagger. I tried yelling out to her! But again, I couldn't make a word out. The figure Stuck the knife into the female fox's back. She fell to the ground and looked up at him. He crept out of the darkness to reveal himself. He was a black wolf with an eyepatch. He evily laughed as he proceded to stab the fox repeatedly. The image was grusome... I was so angered I tried to scream out. But again, silence. He left and she lay there. Dead. There was nothing I could do. It felt like only seconds before another man showed up. It was a fox who beared a resemblence to Leo.

He froze in shock. And then fell to his knees as he began crying and howling in pain. A red ball started to form next to him. And it spoke to him. I could not hear thier conversation. A tap was felt on my shoulder. I turned around to see Leo. "Now you understand how cruel he really is." He said. There were tears in his eyes. "This was the day That Elizabeth died. And the day I was born. Sometimes, I wonder... Am I really a demon or mabye, I am the child." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, I just felt so close to him. And I get so sad when I think about Elizabeth... And you." Leo said looking at me. "W-what do you mean me?" I blushed. "I just feel so connected to you." Leo said. He then vanished and so did the rest of the scene. I opened my eyes. I was back in the dojo.

Merlin and Z were sleeping. It was late at night. I heard Leo's voice. "Come out here. We need to talk." He said. I quietly exited the dojo and was in the garden of flowers in the forest. Alot like the one Shadow brought me to, but not as enchanted feeling. "What is it Leo?" I asked him. "Come, sit and talk with me." He said. He was sitting on a tree log. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Do you care about me?" He asked. "Of course I do." I said. "do you love me?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "Run away with me?" He said puting a hand on my leg. "What?" I said blushing. "You said you loved me." "Yes. But not like the way I love..." I paused. "Forget Shadow!" He said wraping his arms around me. "Leo! Let go of me!" I said struggling to get out of his grip. "You are the girl I've waited a century for!" He said. "Not only are you the reincarnation of Elizabeth, but you are the only one that can wear my necklace! You were meant for me! I love you!" I tried to escape. Then I felt lips touch mine. Leo kissed me. He squeezed me tighter and tighter.

I managed to struggle out of his grip and pull my lips away. In a reflex, I slapped him. I Turned around and I could not face him. I felt him lightly grab my arm. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "This whole thing Leo!" I said to him. "Look I know you're with Shadow but-" "This isn't about Shadow! Honestly! Do you love me for me or because I'm a reincarnation of a girl that lived a hundred years ago?" I snapped at him. "Well I... I'll leave now..." His eyes were full of tears as he vanished into my necklace.

I felt sort of bad. I hung my head down as if I just killed someone. "Taylor." A voice called from the house . "Yes, Merlin?" I asked. "It is late, you and Zoie should be getting home now." He said. I nodded. Me and Z walked back to her house. "What's the matter?" Z asked. "Nothing. I'm just tired is all." I lied. We went into the house and I laid in the couch that would serve as my bed. I could not sleep. The only thing I had on my mind was Leo's face. I felt as though I had ruined his whole world. I did not love him the way I did Shadow. But I could not keep my mind off him. I finally fell asleep. I did not dream, I don't think I had the ability to after what had happened that night.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! I couldn't touch the computer for a while! But I got it back so here you go!<p>

Oh and BTW I wanted to thank speedstriker34567 for the wonderful artwork he did. I'd like to see some more stuff! I'm issuing a challenge! If you have a Deviantart or a Youtube and you make fan art or video flashes, Make one! Everyone who does so will not only get a nice message from me but will be mentioned in here! And who knows? Mabye I'll get you some new views!

Remember to ask first though!


	17. Who Are You, Shadow the Hedgehog?

Legend of the Moonstone

Chapter 17

Who Are You, Shadow the Hedgehog?

For the next couple of weeks, my training had been quite sucsessful. As far as learning new powers, I had not really discovered anything new. But thanks to the meditation, I was able to control myself now. I could change without having to be in some sort of situation. I sparred with Merlin and became a great fighter. He taught me things that I have only seen in a kung- fu movie or a Matrix movie. Zoie was usually with me during lessons. But for some reason, she was missing today. So, Merlin and I proceded without her.

After a couple of sparing sessions, Z entered the room with a couple of familiar faces. The first one I noticed just so happened to be Shadow. He ran up to me and greeted me to many hugs and kisses. "I thought I lost you! But thank chaos that this random wolf girl told me where you are!" He said in between kisses. "I told him that you were being raised by zombie wolves and he slammed the door shut in my face. So then I climbed up the building to his window and I told him the real story and him and his sister followed me. And So did these other wolf people." Z said. Shadow let go of me. And there I saw Ash, Nikki, and Azure. Azure greeted me with a great big bear hug. "Wow kid! I thought you were just ditching work! And I can't believe of all places, you were here!" He said. "Why's that?" I asked. "I learned most of what I know in this dojo. My fighting and powers. I remember training when I was just a pup." He said recalling some memories. "Yes. You were one of my best students Azure." Merlin said, holding a plater with tea and snacks on it. Everyone took a cup and sat in a circle. I sat between Shadow and Zoie. Leo also came out. But he sat across from me.

Shadow had his arm wrapped around me as he talked and giggled with the rest of the group. I got into a conversation everyonce and a while. But no matter how hard I'd try, I still felt Leo's eyes staring me down from across the room. I still loved Shadow more than anything, but Leo just made it that much harder. I couldn't help but to feel sick to my stomach thinking about it.

It was only two days before the christmas party that bliss was hosting. Merlin let me go home so that I could do a little Christmas shopping for my friends. I went back home with Amy. when me and Spike entered the pink house, Amy was there with a huge welcome hug. "TAYLOR! I missed you so much! You must be starving! I made a big dinner as celebration for your return." Amy said. I smiled and hugged her back. I then proceded to my room.

My room was furnished. Before I was kidnapped, I had used the money I earned from the cafe to buy things for my room. Every thing was black. Even to Amy's dismay, I painted the walls black. I also had some posters of my favorite bands, movies, and video games. It was a pretty typical room for a teenage girl. I spent the remaining time before dinner making a list of what my friends would want. I would do all the shopping tommorow.

I was called to dinner, and as promised, Amy had prepared a HUGE meal. It was pork roast with mashed potatoes and all kinds of vegitables. I wasn't really hungry, until I saw it. Then I was starving. And you'll never guess who was invited to dinner... Yes. It was Shadow, who brought Angel and Ash along with him. "I thought that you really missed him. So, I decided to invite him to dinner." Amy said as she made the plates.

I noticed Spike get up from the table to talk to Angel. "H-hi Angel." He choked out. Angel had an annoyed look on her face. "Why is it so hard for you to talk to me huh? Tell the truth." She said. Spike gulped. "The truth... The truth is.. Well you're so..." "So what?" She said. "So pretty..." Spike said, almost in a whisper. Angel's white face turned into a red one. "You... You think I'm pretty?" She asked. "Well yeah. I mean, you got those eyes... And you don't cover yourself in makeup like other girls..." Spike said, looking down at the floor. Angel Fell silent... But she had a smile on her face. And all in one motion, she leaned over and whispered something in Spike's ear and gave him a kiss on his nose. She went into Amy's back yard.

I poked Spike in the shoulder. "Hey. Little Bro? Are you dead? What did she say?" I asked him. He started to smile, wider and wider. Till that smile touched his ears. His tail started wagging and he grabbed me by the shirt. "SHE LOVES ME!" He shouted out. He started dancing and jumping. He was smitten with what I call "The Love Goofies". It's a term I give to guys that act like Spike when a girl makes them happy. And Spike had a serious case of it.

He ran out into the back yard with Angel. I didn't want to invade thier privacy, so I didn't take a peek at what was going on between the two. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, how come I havn't gotten one momment alone with you yet?" Shadow said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He then touched my nose with his. "I missed you y'know..." He said. He leaned closer and closer, until our lips met in a kiss. We were like this for a few minutes that seemed like forever.

Me and Shadow stared into eachothers' eyes. I could see my reflection in his perfect, red eyes. "Hey Romeo... If you can stop staring at your girlfriend for a second?" Ash said. Shadow rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. "You said you had a surprise for Taylor?" She said, handing him something that looked like an instrument case. "Oh yeah. Taylor... I've been practicing some songs and I thought that when you returned, I could play for you." Shadow said. He pulled an accustic gituar out of the case. Everyone in the room fell silent. Then Shadow started playing a perfect accustic version of _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol.

**_Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol**

_We'll do it all. Everything, o__n our own._

_We don't need, anything. __Or, anyone._

_If I lay here, i__f I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me and, just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know, how to say. How I feel._

_Those three words, are said too much._

_They're not enough._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me and, just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told. Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Let's waist time, chasing cars around our heads._

_I need your grace to remind me, to find my own._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me and, just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told. Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_All that I am, all that I ever was. _

_Is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see._

_I don't know where. Confused about how as well._

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here._

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

The song ended, but the feeling was still there. I was happy, truly happy. I was in tears. I rushed to Shadow and embraced him with a hug and a kiss. Though, as he cradled me in the hug. I saw something over his shoulder. It was Leo. I don't know if he noticed I was looking at him, but I could see the different emotions in his eye. Envy, anger, pain. They were all there in his red eyes. He walked off to the backyard.

While everybody sat down to eat, I excused myself from the table to go check on Leo. I exited through the back door, and I saw him sitting on a swing seat that hung from a tree in the yard. Leo was sitting with his head hanging down. I sat next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be with Shadow?" He asked coldly. "Well, you looked kinda bummed out. I thought I'd come see if there was anything I could do for you..." I told Leo. "You know very well what I want... And I know you wouldn't agree with it." Leo said, looking away. "Look Leo, I know how you feel about me. But I don't love you the same way. I love you, but I'm not _in love _with you." I explained. "No matter what you say... I can't change the way I feel. I've watched you for the past couple of months, since the day you found me. And I feel like I've known you." "Yeah... You said I was like Elizabeth... So answer me this; Who do you love? Me or Elizabeth?" I interupted. "I- I'm not sure. I just feel so protective of you. Mabye it is Elizabeth... But either way, I still love you, and nothing can change that. Even if I have to wait another century." Leo said. He then kissed me on the cheek and vanished.

I left and joined everyone back at the table. Shadow was sitting next to an empty seat, and he spoke to no one. He had been waiting for me. I took my seat and he smiled at me. "I wanted to ask you something..." Shadow said, taking my hand in his. "What?" I blushed. "Me, Ash, and Amy have been talking... And I wanted to know if you and Spike would want to move in with me." He asked. "But there's only two rooms... what about Ash?" I asked. "An appartment in the building opened up, and Ash really wants her own space. So, You can stay in my room, and Spike can get Ash's room so that you won't be seperated from eachother." He then leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "And I think he would like to live closer to Angel..." Shadow said.

I looked across the table and saw the two sitting happily. You couldn't see unless you looked under the table... But if you were to do so, the two pups were holding hands. "I'm sure Spike wouldn't mind that at all... But what about our stuff?" I asked Shadow. "I own a storage unit that's big enough for three SUV's. I'm sure whatever doesn't fit in our appartment, will certainly fit in there." He said. "Okay. If Spike's okay with it, it's a deal." I said. "I don't mind!" Spike said, still staring at his little girlfriend. "Well... Then I guess we start packing soon." I said with a smile.

Shadow smiled. "No worries about all the packing! Come stay the night with me tonight, then go shopping for presents tommorow. By then, everything you and Spike own will be in the building!" He said. "That sounds like lot's of work..." I said, worried about him. "It's alright. My friends agreed to help so, you'd have time for Christmas shopping." Shadow explained. "I'll be coming with you..." Spike said, tugging on my shirt. "Do you even have money?" I asked him. "I picked up your job at the cafe. I earned enough money to get presents for all my friends." Spike said with a smile. "Okay then... Clean your plate, we are going to Shadow's place after dinner." I instructed.

I Helped Amy with the dishes. I was scrubing a pot when I heard a knock on the door. Everyone was in a conversation, so I answered it. A white wolf with black hair stood in the doorway. "Z? What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I felt lonley... and I don't like feeling that way..." She said with sparkling eyes. "Come on Zoie... I guess you can hang out before I leave." I said. "You're leaving?" She said with her eyes tearing up. I tried to explain to her, but she wrapped her arms around my waist and began crying. "I-if you leave, th-then I'll never have another friend like you... I NEEDS YOU TO STAY!" She was crying her eyes out. Amy rushed in to see what was going on. "Hey! What's the matter?" She asked, startling Z. "AHH! PINK HEDGEHOG! HELP ME!" She yelled. "No Z! She's fine. She isn't going to hurt you." I said. "Then... Why is she here?" She asked. "This is her house... I thought you would've noticed with all this pink everywhere... This is Amy, my former house mate." I told Z. "Hi I'm Z." She said." "Pleasure to meet you Z. I'm sorry I startled you." Said Amy politely. "It's okay... Hey, wait. Why did you call her your _former _house mate?" Z asked me. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Shadow invited me to move in with him. I was _leaving_ to go sleep at his place before I hit the mall for Christmas shopping tommorow..." I explained. "So... The crying wasn't necissary?" Asked Z, whiping the tears from her cheeks. "No... It really wasn't..." I said.

Zoie walked in and saw Spike. "HEY! You're the puppy kid!" Z yelled and smaked his back. Spike, being startled, sent a huge wave of electricity toward Z. Z went flying across the living room. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry miss! Did I hurt you?" Asked Spike. Z was lying on the ground, and unusually silent. "Z! Wake up buddy! You can't die on us!" I yelled. Tears came to my eyes. The pain of losing a friend was unbearable. I took another look at Zoie, and she twitched. She then launched herself to her feet. "THAT... WAS... AWESOME! DO THAT AGAIN! I WANNA GO BOOM!" Z said jumping up and down, and shaking Spike by his shirt.

"Did I do something to her brain?" Spike asked me. "No... She was born that way. This is pretty normal for her." I said. "Okay..." Spike said. Zoie stopped jumping around. "Wait... Did you say you were going shopping tommorow?" She asked me. "Well... Yeah. If I don't go shopping, then I won't get any gifts for any of my friends..." I said. "Can I come? Please! I really want to go to the mall and get some presents!" Z said excitedly. "How do you even have money?" I asked folding my arms. "I work at a skate shop. It's right next to this awesome cafe!" Z said. "Hmm... What's the name of this cafe?" I asked her. "Wolfson's. It's got the best coffee! And the sweets there are to die for!" Z exclaimed. "I work there! I'm a delivery girl..." I said. "That means after training you can come deliver sweets to me? Sweet!" She said.

Z joined our group of friends in the conversations... Although, she sometimes changed the topic completly. Making it difficult to keep up in the conversations. "So, do you go to Acorn High?" Asked Amy to Z. "Yeah." She said. "How come I havn't seen you there?" I asked. "I don't know. But I heard of you way before we met. Y'know, when you owned Shadow at that violin contest. It was all over the school news... I must have been too shy to talk to anyone, but I do talk to Tails once and a while. He is Merlin's nefew after all." Zoie explained.

Zoie rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Man, my car ran out of gas and I couldn't possibly make it home without crashing out... Mind if I crash here?" She asked politley. "Sure Zoe. You can take my bed... I don't think I'll be needing it tonight." I said smiling at Shadow. He smiled back at me slyly. "Ok... You guys didn't do anything wierd on it did you?" She asked suspiciously. "Not yet." Shadow said with a chuckle. "Good... I don't think I could've slept where you guys-" "OKAY!" Amy interupted. "Lets all go to sleep, we have a big day tommorow. So, sleepytime starts now!"

We all said goodbye to eachother and Shadow settled me, Spike, Angel, and Ash into the car. "Why do you always get to drive Shadow?" Asked Ash. "Because, if I let you drive, I'll end up having to pay for a new car!" Shadow responded. The two then started bickering. "I'm glad we're not like this huh Taylor?" Spike asked me. "Yeah... It'd be a shame to have to constanty bicker with my family." I said. "This is why I'm glad she's moving out... she can never leave her dearest big brother alone." Shadow said. "Dearest big brother? More like dearest pain in the ass..." Ash said.

We finally made it home. Ash headed to a different appartment. "See you later guys." she said, giving everyone a hug. "Goodbye Taylor and Shadow! Thank you for letting me go to Amy's... And as for you..." Angel turned to Spike and smiled. "Uh.." Spike rubbed the back of his head and blushed. Angel leaned and gave him a kiss, right smack on the lips. Before anything was said, she skipped over to her appartment and left. Spike stood there as red as a tomato and a goofy smile on his face. I tugged on his ear. "Okay kid, it's bedtime." I escorted him into the appartment. He gave me a hug goodnight and proceded into his new bedroom. There was no bed, but Shadow was kind enough to lay down a matress, pillows, and a blanket for the time being.

I looked at Shadow and saw a sly smile on his face. The one I called the "We're alone now, so let's hit the bedroom" face. Being a shy girl, this was not my favorite face to look at. Even if I see it all the time. "So..." Shadow said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to sway me back and forth. "So..." I blushed. "Might I ask you a question?" Asked Shadow. "sure." I said. "Do you know why I love you?" He asked with a grin. "Not really" I blushed. "Come with me." He said, taking my hand.

We went into his room. I sat on the bed whilst he searched for something. "Ah! Here it is." Shadow said, pulling out a small wooden box. "What's that?" I asked him as I examined the box. "A memory box..." Shadow said. "In this box, I keep items that make me remember a certain time in my life... I've never shown this to anyone, but I show it to you because I love you." He said. I nodded. He set the box on my lap and I opened it.

On the very top was a picture of Shadow. Next to him was a girl. She was about as tall as I was before I became Mobian. It was hard to tell color features. The picture was black and white, much like pictures taken in the 50's. "Who's this Shadow?" I asked poinitng at the girl. "That girl, that's Maria..." He said. "She was like a sister to me." He said. "Was?" I said looking at the picture. Shadow nodded. "Just keep looking." He instructed. I continued looking in the box. I found a blue blanket. "That was the blanket that Maria would lay out so she could read to me... We'd lay on it and read story books." He said. I then pulled out a news paper article. In bold letters it was entitled _**DISASTER ABOARD THE ARK!**_I continued reading.

_"A recent report has been comfirmed that Dr. Gerald Robotnik is indeed a menace to scociety. Investigations show that he had been creating a number of creatures. He claimed that he had been working on a project codenamed **Project Shadow**. Which he claimed would be the perfect being. After retrieving some data files, the GUN military chief had only this to say. "This project has a high level of power. Surely it cannot be used for what the doctor claims. We are to shut down the ARK completley" The troops were sent to the space station. Many aboard the ARK perished. The project was never retrieved, but Gerald was arrested and sentenced to exicution."_

The article made me remember about learning something about this in school. But what caught my eye, was the date. November 7, 1957. "Why would you keep an old news paper?" I asked curiously. He simply pointed to the words "Project Shadow". "I still don't understand." I said. "I am Project Shadow... I am the lifeform that is mentioned in the paper." He said. "But that's impossible. That was 60 years ago." I explained. "I can never age. Taylor, I have been 16 for a very long time." Shadow began telling me his story.

"I was created on a giant space station, called the ARK. Gerald Robotnik created it so he and his fellow scientists could study alien life. They began experimenting, and creating life of thier own. Life that Gerald was set out to perfect. He then came up with a new idea. One he code named, "Project Shadow". He used the blood of an ancient alien race and the best technology known to man. He built a prototype that failed, due to the fact that it would sustain only on life support. It was then he improved his designe and work. I was created. I was known as the ultimate life form. I was to be perfect in every way. Fast, strong, intelligent, everything about me was to have no flaw."

"I was to learn many things aboard the ARK. But what fascinated me the most was the planet we orbited. This planet was alien to me. Hearing about how all the different races of people could live there and exchange cultures seemed so interesting. Though, I wasn't the only one..."

"Maria... That is her name. Maria Robotnik, she was one of the humans on the ARK who, unlike the others, longed to visit Earth. At her young age, she was shy. Didn't really talk much. For some reason, however, Maria would always smile in a friendly manner towords me. Being the cold heart I was... I simply brushed it off. Until one day, she fell down and scrapped her knee on the ground. She simply told me that she was fine. I had a strange new feeling... One I had never felt before. I felt pity. I helpped her up and looked at her. She had blonde hair as gold as the sun, and blue eyes that were deeper than the ocean. She was frightened and shy at first, yet... She refused to pull away. 'I'm Maria' I recall her saying. I smiled and told her to come with me. I got her a band- aid and we started sharing our feelings and thoughts to eachother. We became the best of friends and even made a promise; That one day, we'd visit the planet and have adventures together. She was my little sister."

"So. Did she die of old age or something?" I asked. Shadow's look became empty. A look that made me feel his pain. "Y'know... Forget I asked..." I said. Shadow nodded and took my hand. "Taylor... Promise you'll never leave..." I squeezed his hand. "Why in the world would I ever want to leave you?" I asked. "I just don't want to lose you." He said. We both lay on his bed, his arms wrapped around me. As if I were going to disapear. "I never got an answer..." I said. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What?" "You asked me if I knew why you loved me... I never got the answer." Shadow smiled his sly and flirtatious like smile. "'Cause you're cute, smart, and drop dead sexy... Not to mention how well you do in the bedroom..." I blushed and gulpped. "Is that ALL you ever think about?" Shadow shrugged and pulled me as close as he possably could. My head lying in the fluff on his chest. "I love you, Taylor... And I always will. No matter what." Shadow kissed the top of my head. A small tear ran down my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'll always love you to, Shadow!" I said. We both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

><p>Yo! sorry about the long wait guys! But I made this one extra long to make up for it!<p>

Taylor: That sounds wrong...

SHUT UP!


End file.
